


When Thirteen Become One

by Anthemgal18



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Hurt Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hurt SEVENTEEN, Hurt Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hurt Yoon Jeonghan, Just a tad bit of Verkwan for the fluff, Leader Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Multi, Protective Dongsaengs, Protective Hyungs, Seventeen with superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemgal18/pseuds/Anthemgal18
Summary: After a horrible series of events, Seventeen end up gaining superpowers! What will they do to deal with this, as well as escape the people who are coming after them?





	1. Chapter 1

The members of Seventeen had just finished performing their song “Oh! My” at an awards show. It was all exciting. All thirteen members of the group feeling they had done a good job. The atmosphere as they entered their dressing room was very energetic. They all celebrated the good performance as they changed back into the suits they would wear for the rest of the awards show. It was so chaotic and it was just one big frenzy of people trying to quickly finish getting ready, they almost didn’t notice when their manager walked into the dressing room.

“Okay guys!” He called out. “That was a great performance, but you all need to get back out to your seats.”

The manager counted heads as the members started to go through the door. Confusion running through him as he only counted twelve. There was no one else in the room except a few staffs cleaning up. So how had he come up short? Maybe he had missed one, after all there were a lot of them and one could have slipped by unnoticed. He walked to the area he was supposed to be sitting, looking over to the idol section. However, he couldn’t see the group. He figured it would all be fine. Surely the others would notice if a person wasn’t there, right?

\------------------------------------

The awards show was finished. Once again, all the members went to the dressing room. Waiting for the crowds of fans to clear out so they could exit without too much worry. 

The boys were all exhausted, but that didn’t stop the energy of happiness that was still flooding through the room. As they talk excitedly about the events that had occurred during the award show, Jeonghan looked around the room, just observing all the boys, and trying not to fall asleep. It was now that he noticed something strange.

“Guys, where is Jihoon?” He asked the other members, who all seemed to freeze at his words. They looked at each other for a moment before reacting. 

“Is he out in the hall?” Soonyoung asked, as he got up himself to check. After looking outside the room, he turned to the others and shook his head. Everyone’s concern rising.

The manager entered the room, instantly aware of the tense atmosphere. When he became aware of what everyone was upset about, he became very serious. “I’m sorry to tell you this now that it’s later, but after your performance when I did the headcount as you all left the room, I only counted twelve. I thought maybe one of you had slipped by unnoticed.”

“And you’re just telling us this now?!” Seungcheol asked in disbelief. “If you suspected anyone was missing why not say anything?” The leader tried to calm himself for the sake of the others, but it dawned on him that he hadn’t even bothered to really look at his members since the night began. Now, he felt as if he was paying for that.

“Hyung?” Mingyu asked the leader, “What should we do?”

Seungcheol took a deep breath before collecting his emotions. He then turned very serious. “We need to look for him. He may be in the building, maybe he just got lost. This is a big arena.”

“Hyung, what if he’s not in the building?” A worried Seungkwan spoke up. “If we haven’t seen him since we performed, how would he be in the building?”

“Let’s not focus on that right now. I know we’re all worried, but we can’t lose our heads.” Seungcheol then motioned for all the members to split up in groups of two and search the building for their missing member.

\------------------------------------

After an hour of searching, the last group returned to the dressing room without having any luck. It was now more than ever that panic was starting to set in the room. As the members looked at each other with concern, all of them were also kicking themselves for not noticing Jihoon wasn’t there for the longest time. How do they just lose a member?

Seungcheol was on the verge of losing his mind. Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Seungcheol himself had all already shed a few tears of worry over the situation. Everyone overheard as the manager was on the phone with the police. Once their manager was off he relayed what the police had said to them.

“The man said that they have sent search teams out. They said for now we need to get you guys back to your dorm. If they hear anything they’ll let us know immediately. Also if we hear anything we need to relay the news to them.”

The members all nodded in understanding as they stood up to collect their belongings. Myungho and Jun also collecting the items that belonged to Jihoon. They headed to the vans in silence. None of them wanting to think about what could’ve happened to their producer. 

\------------------------------------

As they walked into the dorm, the members split off to do their own things, showers, changing clothes and such. All of them hoping Jihoon would walk through the front door, fine as ever. All of them knowing it was unlikely. 

Seungcheol sat with Jeonghan on the couch looking at his laptop. Jisoo was laying on the floor, looking at his phone. All of them trying to distract themselves, for a few moments at least, from the worry that was eating away at them. Jisoo had even admitted he was feeling nauseous from how much worrying he was doing. Nothing would really be able to ease the worrying except for finding Jihoon safe and sound.

It was a ping came through on Seungcheol’s computer that got the attention of all of them. Seungcheol had received an air dropped message with an address, a picture of Jihoon tied up, worry in his eyes as he stared right into the camera. There was also a bruise forming on his left cheek, showing someone had hit him extremely hard. A few moments after the picture appeared, a message and an address came through. ‘If you want your friend back I want the two other unit leaders to meet me tomorrow night. DO NOT bring the police or anyone else. If you do he will die.’ 

Seungcheol looked on in horror at the picture and message, speechlessness overtaking him, unable to answer the other two about what had come through. Jeonghan took the laptop, turning pale as he looked at the photo, and an unreadable face taking over his expression as he read the message aloud.

“Seungcheol, tell me you aren’t actually going to go!” Jisoo questioned the leader. “We need to tell the police.”

“But the note said not to involve the police.” Jeonghan retorted. “Do you see the bruise on his cheek, he’s showing he’s willing to be violent! We don’t want to get Jihoon killed!”

The two looked towards the leader, trying to make out his expression.

“‘Cheol,” Jeonghan spoke softly, “What are you thinking? If you and Soonyoung go that could be bad, but if you don’t go that could be worse.”

“I don’t know about what Soonyoung wants to do, I know we still need to talk to the others.” Seungcheol quietly considered, out loud. “However, I think I, at least, need to go. If what the kidnapper said is true, then there is a bigger threat of something bad happening if we don’t go.”

“He didn’t even demand anything though!” Jisoo said loudly. “This could be a trap to try and get you too. Then he could make an even bigger demand.”

The other members had all been slowly gravitating towards the living room as the argument had started happening. Everyone wanting to know what was happening.

“What’s happening?” Hansol asked what everyone who had slowly entered was thinking. “Did you get information on Jihoon-hyung?”

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo looked at each other. Seungcheol sighed and addressed the members. “Jihoon, as we thought, has been kidnapped.”

The other members gasped. Mixtures of concern, and terror filled all of them as they were shown the picture of their producer. 

“The kidnapper sent a message through my laptop.” Seungcheol made known to the others. “He sent a message as well saying he wants Soonyoung and I to meet him at the address he sent as well. He told us if we tell the police, or if we bring anyone else with us, he would kill Jihoon.”

“Why you and I though?” Soonyoung asked him.

“Because we’re the unit leaders. Since he already has Jihoon, I guess he wants to complete the leader line.”

“Which is another reason it’s risky for you to go.” Jisoo pointed out. “If all three of you are caught, we won’t have any of our designated leaders.”

“But it sounds like it’s too risky not to go to the meeting.” Soonyoung sighed.

All of the members sat in silence for a moment thinking over what to do. Everyone knew what Seungcheol and Soonyoung were going to end up doing, but they all still felt uneasy about what was going to happen.

Jun spoke up, thinking of an idea. “What if the rest of us stayed just a couple blocks away, and if we feel you two have been gone for too long we’ll come for you?” 

Jeonghan shook his head. “The kidnapper said in his message that they’d kill Jihoon if they brought anyone else.”

“But hyung,” Mingyu started, “If the rest of us are several blocks away, the man would never even know we were there.”

“Although, what if the kidnapper is watching us?” Seungkwan asked with concern, making all the other members begin to wonder that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to find and rescue Jihoon, but now things just seem weird.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung walked towards the building Jihoon and his kidnapper were supposed to be in. Both were nervous about what would happen, but they knew they had to go through with it if they wanted Jihoon to make it out alive. The other ten were waiting in a coffee shop about 1km (A little over half a mile) away. They were to come after them if they hadn’t heard anything in two hours. 

They had gotten right up to the entrance before Soonyoung stopped. “What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked him with concern.

“Nothing, just nervous. What happens if we can’t save Jihoon, what if we mess this up? Hyung, we have ten other people depending on all three of us to make it out.”

Seungcheol grabbed Soonyoung by the shoulders and turned him towards him. “Soonyoung, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I promise we’ll make it through. We will get through whatever obstacles this crazy person throws at us. Now take a deep breath with me.”

They both stood there for a moment breathing in and out before Seungcheol spoke back up. “Okay, you ready to face this?”

Soonyoung nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

As Soonyoung and Seungcheol walked in the building, they noted that it was just a big empty warehouse. They turned the corner from the entrance into the main room, and Jihoon was sitting tied up and gagged in a chair. No one else around. Jihoon was also unconscious, with a dark purple bruise running from his temple to his chin on the left of his face, his left eye was also swollen with the purple bruise surrounding it. It was going to be hard for Jihoon to open it. Soonyoung and Seungcheol walked to the chair very cautiously.

Seungcheol bent down in front of Jihoon. “Jihoon!” He said quietly. “Jihoon, wake up!”

There was no sign of movement coming from him. Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung, both of them visually expressing their concern. Seungcheol put two fingers against Jihoon’s neck and two more under his nose, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse and a breath. 

Seungcheol began untying Jihoon’s ankles and wrists, as Soonyoung worked on untying his back and getting the gag out. They had gotten him untied when the room became filled with six huge men. Men tall enough to make Mingyu look small, and they also had enough muscles to make them look like they could move a car. Soonyoung knelt down behind the chair Jihoon was in, wrapping his arms around Jihoon protectively. Seungcheol stood up. Trying to cover both of his dongsaengs.

It was quiet, until a small figure walked through two of the men. It was an older lady with long black hair, and a face that would’ve looked pretty if it weren’t so cold. It was as if she were throwing ice into Seungcheol and Soonyoung.

“So,” She began. Her voice soft, yet grating. “I finally have all the leaders of Seventeen in front of me.” She snapped her fingers and two of the big men walked over to the boys. Soonyoung held on tighter to the still passed out Jihoon. 

One of the men walked over and grabbed Soonyoung tearing him apart from the vocal leader. The other man went and grabbed Seungcheol. Both of the boys called out with shouts of protest. Seungcheol kicked the man who was holding Soonyoung hoping he could get him to let go of the dance leader. It didn’t work though and the man holding Seungcheol twisted his arm behind his back so hard, Seungcheol thought it was going to pop out of socket. Luckily though, the man let go at the command of the lady in charge. 

“You must not hurt my lab rats too much.” The lady let out an evil grin. “Tie them up.”

The men tied Soonyoung and Seungcheol back to back on the floor in front of Jihoon. The man Seungcheol had kicked tightened his ropes so tight the leader knew he was going to have severe rope burn. The two leaders being tied up then allowed the woman to walk up to both of them, examining them very carefully. “It seems my earlier examinations were accurate. You boys seem to be perfect for me to perform my experiments.”

“What do you mean by examinations and experiments?” Seungcheol spat out with hatred. “You said you would let us go!”

“Oh, I will. I just need to activate my serum and then you boys will be good to go. I’ve already secretly given the serum to all of you. I just need to activate it. I wanted to be sure you were acceptable before I did. The last thing I need is to accidentally kill off thirteen of Korea’s top idols.” 

Soonyoung and Seungcheol looked at each other. “Serum?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yes. I was able to sneak it into your waters at the awards show last night. I just need to give you a shock then we’ll be able to start examining the effects in your everyday lives. If you three work, then the others should too. As long as none of the others experience an electrical shock before I administer it, the serum should remain inactive.”

“What is this serum supposed to do?” Seungcheol asked, trying to keep his composure for Soonyoung’s sake.

“It’s supposed to rearrange people’s DNA to reverse the effects of aging. Now, what will it actually do? I have no clue. It could do literally anything. That’s why I needed test rats. I figured why not try it out on famous lab rats instead of my own. If you can hide the effects of the serum from the public, then the serum will be perfect.”

“Why did you kidnap Jihoon then? Why not just shock us?” Soonyoung questioned.

“I needed to make sure the shock was contained enough to actually activate the serum without killing you from the shock itself. This was the best way I could think of, and since Jihoon is so small and lightweight, he was the easiest for my men to take away without too much fuss. Now, stop asking so many questions. It’s time to administer the shock.”

Soonyoung and Seungcheol, watched the lady and her men go in a room with a window. They watched as the woman grabbed a button, and pressed down, right as there was a loud bang and several screams.

\------------------------------------

The other ten boys had been listening to the exchange, hiding just outside one of the windows. They had all been too nervous to wait the two hours to go, once Soonyoung and Seungcheol had been gone for forty-five minutes, they had all decided to go ahead and go after them. Now, they were glad they had. They needed to get in and get out. With all of them together they would hopefully be able to get out unharmed.

So here they were, Jeonghan was supposed to count to three and all of them were going to rush in as fast as they could, get the three leaders, and then get out. It was full proof… right?

Jeonghan motioned one, two, three. They rushed in, running forward. All of them suddenly stopping, painful electrical surges went all throughout them. It was the most pain any of them had been in. The shock lasted for about five seconds before fading out. 

Jeonghan had fallen to the ground in absolute pain, he looked around. He was one of the few that had not instantly passed out. The others that hadn’t passed out being Mingyu, Jisoo, and Seokmin. Also the shock had actually woken up Jihoon. They were all still for a moment, not knowing what to do, and also recuperating from being shocked. Seokmin was back to normal in no time, even seeming to be a bit more energized than before. He jumped up. Looking towards the room with the window. The lady and her men were gone.

“Guys, we need to leave now.” Seokmin pushed. He ran towards Soonyoung and Seungcheol untying them. “We need to go before they come back.”

Jeonghan stood up for a second before almost falling back down. He braced to hit the floor, but instead he fell into a pair of arms, immediately his dizziness ceased and he felt better. He looked up to see the concerned face of Mingyu looking down at him. “Are you okay, hyung?” 

Jeonghan nodded. “I’m okay now. I was just dizzy for a second. Let’s go help the others. Mingyu instantly released him and moved to go help the others, even almost dropping Jeonghan with how fast he had gone to the others. Jeonghan brushed it off as his clumsiness and ran over to Jihoon before going to any of the others. “Jihoon, are you okay? What did they do to you?” Jeonghan lifted Jihoon’s chin gently, examining the horrible bruise and swollen eye.

Jihoon was quiet. He couldn’t open his left eye too much and when he did it seemed to cause a lot of pain. Jihoon also looked like he was still a little frightened about everything that had happened. “I’m okay for now, hyung,” he whispered.

Jeonghan gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder before turning to the others. Jisoo, was trying to rouse anyone, to make the carry load less for them, Jun was slowly waking up, he complained about how cold he was, and Jeonghan had to admit it did seem a bit chilly all of a sudden. Mingyu had succeeded in waking up Seungkwan, and Hansol, All of them seemingly okay. Seokmin wasn’t having much luck with Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Myungho.

Jeonghan looked around and spotted Wonwoo and Chan both laying still. He walked over to them, praying to anyone who would listen that they were okay. He went to shake both of them, hoping to get them awake.”Wonwoo!” He didn’t have any luck so he turned to the maknae. “Chan-ah! Wake up!” 

Chan’s eyes flew open. The second they did, a wave of nausea filled Jeonghan and the room looked like it was tilting, even like it was closing in on itself. Jeonghan fell down grasping his head. He had never been this dizzy before. “Hyungs!” Chan called out. Instantly the dizziness let up. Jeonghan looked around the room. Everyone was was awake also seemed to have fallen. That was weird, was it another shock? The only one who seemed to not have been affected was Chan.

“Okay guys, I think we need to get out of here.” Jeonghan mustered up the strength to stand. Chan helped Jeonghan put Wonwoo over his shoulder. Jun picked up Myungho. Jisoo was helping Jihoon, who seemed really weak. Jihoon kept making faces of pain. Hansol and Seungkwan got Soonyoung. And Mingyu went to get Seungcheol, but as soon as he did Seungcheol began to wake up. 

“Oh so I spend several minutes trying to wake him up, but as soon as you go to carry him, he wakes up sure.” Seokmin complained.

“Shut up, Seokmin.” Mingyu stated. “At least he seems to be fine.”

They all looked at Seungcheol who was now shaking, tears also running down his face.

“That is not fine.” Hansol stated.

“Guys, we need to go now.” Jeonghan pushed, he was beginning to feel very nervous and scared, he needed to keep a calm head, but it was very hard at the moment. It was also starting to get very cold. Jeonghan just wanted to get everyone safe and sound. “Mingyu, Seokmin help Seungcheol and let’s go.” Instantly both turned to help Seungcheol without saying anything and everyone turned to leave the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon explains to the others how he was kidnapped and weird things begin to happen to Seventeen.

They returned to the dorm a little after midnight. No one was really talking much about what had happened, avoiding the subject. Seungkwan hadn’t even said a word since waking up. Seungcheol had thankfully calmed down once they had left the building and now just seemed overly concerned for the others although he kept complaining about getting shocked by Seokmin. Jun kept complaining about being cold, and everyone did feel a little bit of a chill. However, Jun was shivering so hard it worried the others, he was also so cold to the touch when anyone touched him. Myungho, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo had yet to start moving. It worried all of them, but hopefully they’d wake up soon. 

As soon as everyone was inside the dorm, they decided to put the three members that were still unconscious into the same room to better keep an eye on them. When that was done, the members who were still awake met in the living room. They had a lot to address, starting with Jihoon.

“Jihoon-ah,” Jeonghan started, “What happened? You were kidnapped for over twenty-four hours. What did they do to you?”

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders, brushing off the questions. He also was avoiding eye contact. “I’m okay. I lived, what happened to me doesn’t matter when others are also hurt.

“‘Hoonie, you’re not okay. You’re still scared. It’s fine to feel that way. Just because others are also hurt, doesn’t mean what you went through is any less painful. You were kidnapped! They also hurt you, you can barely open your left eye. What happened?” Seungcheol sympathized.

After those words were spoken, tears began to fall down Jihoon’s face. Seungcheol, rushed over and embraced the smaller male, tears also running down the leader’s face. Jihoon almost never showed his weaknesses in front of other people, so now that he was, none of the members really knew what to do. They stared on as the leader continued to comfort Jihoon.

After several minutes, Jihoon finally pulled back, wiping his eyes best he could without hurting them more.. “I was scared. They grabbed me almost as soon as we exited the stage. I was trying hard to keep up with you guys while headed to the dressing room when two of that lady’s men, pretending to be security guards, stopped me asking for identification. I tried to get away, pointing out I had just come off stage. However, as I tried to push past them, one of the guys grabbed my arm.” He lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a greenish, brown bruise in the shape of a massive hand on his bicep. “He put his hand over my mouth and snuck me out one of the doors. I bit his hand and tried to scream for help but, he hit me to shut me up. The other guy was keeping watch the whole time, as well as was opening doors. They threw me in one of those windowless vans and then we were leaving. That warehouse we were in earlier was where I spent the night. They tied me to that chair and then that lady came. She told me I was bait for you guys. She needed all of us for her “experiments” and that it would start with the leaders. I tried to scream for help again at that point, but another one of the men came and punched me super hard, which explains the bruise on my face. I still tried to fight, but the men grabbed my hair and threw me down on the ground making me fall while tied in the chair. I hit the ground, but my face also hit the man’s boot, right on my left eye. I eventually got so tired I passed out. I woke up a few times, but nothing major happened again until the lady came and said she had to “prepare me.” She took a huge syringe of stuff and put it into my bloodstream. I passed out because of how painful the shot felt. The next thing I knew was that I was being woken up by the worst shock of my life. When I opened my eyes and saw you guys there, I was terrified you all had also been kidnapped.” When Jihoon finished his story, almost everyone had tears and guilt in their eyes.

Seungcheol hugged him again. “I’m so sorry we let this happen in the first place. We should’ve realized you were gone instantly, but we didn’t. I’m so so sorry, Jihoon.” The others also came in for a hug, also exclaiming their apologies. 

Jihoon gave a sad smile. “It’s fine guys. It’s not like you were expecting someone to kidnap me. With how much security was at the show it should’ve been impossible, until you learn several of the guards were that crazy lady’s personal minions.”

They stayed in a hug for a few more minutes before moving to address a couple of the other issues, Jeonghan promising this wasn’t the last time he would be talking to Jihoon about what happened.

“Okay, guys. Did anyone get seriously injured from the shock?” Seungcheol questioned. “I know we have to wait for Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Myungho to wake up to really tell if we’re all okay, but for now I need to know if any of you guys need medical attention.”

Most of them shook their heads. Hansol made eye contact with Seungkwan, silently speaking before Hansol spoke up for the singer. “Seungkwan hasn’t been able to speak a word since waking up. I think something’s wrong with his throat, but he won’t let me look at it.”

The others looked at Seungkwan with concern. “Seungkwan,” Jeonghan pushed, “why didn’t you come to any of us? Are you actually having problems, or are you still shaken.”

“He’s not still shaken.” Seungcheol spoke matter of factly. “He’s nervous about something else.”

Seungkwan looked at Seungcheol with a face of mixed emotions before nodding in agreement. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan walked over to him. “Seungkwan, will you try to say something right now?” Jisoo asked softly.

Seungkwan hesitated before turning away, for a second. He then went to say something, but it came out as a screech, that had all the members holding their ears, because of how loud it was. The ones who were standing fell to the floor. The screech also made the entire room shake. Even though Seungkwan quickly stopped screaming, the television shook right off the stand it was on. It was going to fall right on top of Chan.

Everyone who saw it falling, saw it falling in slow motion, and knew they weren’t going to be fast enough to stop it. They weren’t even fast enough to yell out more than his name. However, right when the tv should’ve hit the dancer, it stopped. It was leaned towards the floor like it should’ve fell, but it was frozen in mid-air.

Chan was looking up at the tv with horror. Everyone looked at each other and the one thing that stood out, Hansol was holding his hand out towards the tv, a look of disbelief on his face. Chan took this moment to quickly slide out from under the huge screen. Once the maknae was out from under it, Hansol pulled his hand back and the tv fell right where Chan had been sitting. All the members could do was stare back and forth between the tv and Hansol in disbelief.

“What. Just. Happened?” Seokmin asked, putting into words what everyone was silently asking. “Hansol, what did you just do? Also not to mention that screech, are Hansol and Seungkwan playing tricks on us?”

“I...I…” Hansol was shaken just as much, if not more than the others, from what had happened. “I saw the tv falling, and I saw Chan and when I reached out the tv stopped falling. I…” Hansol swore in English. “But, also what was that scream from Seungkwan?”

Everyone didn’t know whether to look at Hansol or Seungkwan. They were both looking at each other with uncertainty.

“Hansol?” Jun asked quietly, “Could you do it again?”

Hansol looked at the older with an unreadable expression. “I… I don’t even know how I did it in the first place. Are we sure this isn’t a dream?”

“Just try it, hyung.” Chan asked with curiosity, setting a pen on the living room table. “Try it on this pen.”

Hansol sighed before reaching out his hand, staring at the pen intently. Instantly, the pen flew up in the air. Then it started to slowly float towards the dancer who still had a look mixed with shock and curiosity in it. The pen floated swiftly into Hansol’s hands. Everyone looking on in amazement, going crazy when it was firmly in the rapper’s hand.

The loud questions and yells of excitement were cut short by Jisoo. “Guys! As cool as it is for Hansol to have made the pen move we do have a problem on our hands. Seungkwan can’t even speak without doing that loud screech. We need to figure out how to help him.”

The others nodded in understanding. “Seungkwan did you wake up like this after the shock?” Seungcheol inquired.

Seungkwan nodded, staring at the ground as if he were ashamed of something. Hansol immediately went back to comforting his friend.

“Seungkwan-ie, this isn’t your fault.” Jisoo assured. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Have you tried really thinking before you talk?” Jihoon thought out loud. “Maybe you need to focus on your words before you speak. Try that.”

The other agreed with the logic and encouraged the nervous singer to try it.

Seungkwan took a deep breath and seemed to really be focusing. “H-hello?” Seungkwan whispered, instantly smiling at his voice. “I’m so happy!”

“There we go! You just needed a little concentration was all.” Jeonghan encouraged.

Seungkwan turned towards Chan as soon as he was sure he could talk. “Chan-ah, I’m so sorry about causing the tv to fall! You could have been seriously hurt, thank heavens Hansol was able to do what he did!”

“It’s fine Kwan-ie, we all know it wasn’t really your fault,” The youngest assured, “Do you even know what that screech was?”

“Not really?” Seungkwan answered honestly. “It’s still there though. I’m having to really really think about my words right now. I’m so nervous I’m going to mess up and end up screeching again. I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

Seungcheol walked over to the boy and hugged him. “It’s okay Seungkwan, you aren’t going to hurt us. Now that we’re aware of this we’ll help you, there’s no reason for you to be scared.”

Seungkwan hugged the leader back, thankful for the comfort he was providing. Another thought occurred to Seungkwan though. “What if this affects my singing? If I can’t sing anymore? I would have to quit Seventeen! I don’t want to!”

Seungcheol cut Seungkwan off before he went into full on panic. “‘Kwan-ie, we would never ask you to quit. We would find something else for you to do if anything. However, we don’t even know if it will affect your singing. I would ask you to try right now, but you’re exhausted and too worked up to even try to let out a couple notes. Just calm down.” The leader then turned to the others, who all looked tired as well. “I think it’s time for bed guys. I called manager-nim on the way home and told him we found Jihoon and that none of us would be in tomorrow so we could rest. So sleep as long as you all need to. Good night everyone.”

They all exchanged good nights and headed off to their rooms. Before Jisoo and Jeonghan could exit Seungcheol called them over, feeling guilty for keeping them from sleep for any longer. “I’m sorry for keeping you two, but we need to keep an eye on Wonwoo, Myungho and Soonyoung throughout the night. It’s worrying that none of them have woken up yet.”

The other two nodded in agreement. They agreed to take shifts watching them, with Seungcheol taking the first one. They said their goodnights and then Seungcheol went to sit in the room with the three members.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more weird things happen to Seventeen.

As soon as Seungcheol walked in the room, he knew something was off. Soonyoung and Myungho were in their beds. Myungho had moved a little bit which was a good sign that he might just be asleep now. Soonyoung was still in the same position as they had left him. Wonwoo, however, was not in his bed at all. The lamp by the bed was turned on, and a book was open on the bed, it showed Wonwoo had probably woken up, but he wasn’t in sight and there was no way he had gone downstairs without Seungcheol, or anybody else, missing him.

The leader quickly went to every other room on the second floor, looking for his missing dongsaeng. He ended up waking up the other members, to which Seungcheol did feel guilty, but there was a bigger problem than loss of sleep at the moment. 

He didn’t find Wonwoo, and headed back to the room. He saw Myungho half sitting in his bed, looking around confused. “Myungho!” Seungcheol, quickly ran over and hugged the confused China line member. “Thank heavens you’re awake! Are you hurt anywhere?”

Myungho shook his head. The second he did Seungcheol questioned him. “Have you seen Wonwoo? Were you awake when he was? I can’t find him.”

The other members had come into the room to see what the fuss was about, when they heard what Seungcheol said all of them became instantly scared. Had another member been kidnapped?

Myungho was on the verge of panicking. “N-no, hyung. I… I just woke up. Should… Should I know where Wonwoo-hyung is? I can’t remember anything? You asked if I was hurt, what would I be hurt from? Hyung, I’m so confused.”

Seungcheol took a deep breath calming his emotions enough to assure the younger he had done nothing wrong. “No Myungho, you have done nothing wrong. I promise, I’m sorry I pushed you after you’ve just woke up, I’m just very nervous about where Wonwoo is.” The leader motioned for Jun to come forward. Quickly he motioned for the older China line member to comfort Myungho, and also explain the things that were happening, while he dealt with the situation at hand. Myungho seemed to be confused and complained about how cold Jun felt, trying to push him away. The others went back to the problem at hand though.

“Guys we need to find Wonwoo,” Seungcheol stressed. “When I walked in here the lamp was on and a book was open where he was sitting. It literally looks like Wonwoo disappeared.”

“Strange things happened to Seungkwan and Hansol,” Mingyu spoke up, “is it possible something strange happened to Wonwoo as well?”

“Even if that is true, we have no proof that happened.” Jeonghan included. 

Jisoo walked over to the book and picked it up, glancing inside of it. “Something is off about this whole situation. Why would Wonwoo wake up and instantly grab a book? As far as I know, this isn’t even the book he’s currently reading. Unless he needed to grab it. Seungkwan instinctively knew about the screech, that was why he didn’t speak until we addressed it. Hansol seemed to have a feeling about catching the tv. Whatever is happening, we seem to know about certain things, even if we don’t actually know what’s happening.”

They looked at the book with suspicion. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard thunder, which wasn’t that weird, except for the fact that the thunder had been inside the room. It then started to rain, pour rain, right there in the bedroom. Everyone began to freak out, not really sure how to deal with rain inside. 

“Guys!” Jihoon called out getting everyone’s attention. “Look at Soonyoung.”

They turned to face the dance leader. He seemed to be coming to, which was great, but there was no rain touching him. He was completely dry.

“Jun-hyung, what’s happening with you?” Myungho questioned nervously, scooting away. The drops of water that were touching Jun almost instantly froze. Also there was an ice beginning to pile around his feet. No one knew what to think. Ice and rain inside, what was happening? However, some people had had enough with the rain and decided to focus on that first.

“Soonyoung-ie!” Jihoon called out, trying to shake him awake. The dancer let out a groan and it thundered and started raining harder. “Soonyoung! Wake up! Please!”

Soonyoung opened his eyes to the sight of his friends being drenched, inside their dorm, and sat straight up. The rain instantly stopped, surprising the person who had just come to. “Guys, what happened? How did… Why did…”

They were cut off again when Wonwoo suddenly appeared in the room, wet and looking confused. They all had a lot to discuss, but first they had to deal with something.

It had become almost impossible to get close to Jun as ice still continued to spread across the floor. In fact, everytime he took a step, ice took the shape of his footsteps. It was clear they needed to help Jun first as he was unintentionally threatening to freeze the whole dorm if he didn’t learn how to control it.

“Jun, is there anything you can do to lessen the cold?” Seungcheol asked, on the verge of panic mode.

“Hyung, I don’t know what to do.” Jun ran his hand through his hair, and as he did everyone gasped, his hair was beginning to turn white. 

“Hyung, your hair!” Chan gasped out. “It’s turning white.”

Jun turned around and faced the mirror that was on the bedroom wall, shock appearing over his face. The shock, however, appeared to make more ice. Jun looked down around his in helplessness. “Guys what do I do? I don’t know how to make this stop!”

It took a moment for Jisoo to escape from his shock, before an idea popped into his head. “Try thinking about warm and happy things. It worked in _Frozen _maybe that’ll work here.”__

__Jun nodded, willing to try anything to get the cold to stop. He closed his eyes for a moment, but they were quickly startled back open by a sharp inhale of air and a sound of pain. Myungho had gotten a bit too carried away by what was happening and had forgotten to watch the advancing ice. Ice was now beginning to cover his feet, and he was trying to pull away._ _

__“Jun! Please try to clear your mind and think warm thoughts!” Jeonghan scolded, trying to help Myungho out, but with little effect._ _

__Jun was scared to close his eyes again and try. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from his dongsaeng being hurt because of something he was doing. He was beginning to panic._ _

__“Jun! Clear your mind and think warm thoughts!” Jeonghan pushed._ _

__Suddenly Jun’s mind was clear. He began thinking of the time he had gone to the beach with his family when he was a kid. He thought about how nice it would be to see his family again during their next break. The thought of seeing his parents and siblings made him feel warm and happy. He continued to think warm thoughts until, he heard his name be called._ _

__“Jun! It worked!” Jisoo called out._ _

__Jun opened his eyes to see that the ice was almost completely gone, however, Myungho was on the ground, his feet a dark purple color, frostbite._ _

__Jun felt like he was going to lose control again, but quickly thought of his family again. He knew he couldn’t afford to cause any more damage. However, Seungcheol was starting to go into panic mode, so Jun decided to go with Seungkwan, Chan, and Jisoo, and take the oldest member out. It wasn’t like him to lose his cool like that so something was happening with him too._ _

__\------------------------------------_ _

__Jeonghan looked on at Myungho trying to keep a level head. The frostbite was bad, they’d have to go to a hospital. What was worse was it was summer. How were they going to explain to a doctor that he had gotten frostbite in the summer? However, Jeonghan couldn’t think about that now. He motioned over a few of the other members while he pulled out his phone._ _

__“We’re going to have to go to the hospital, this frostbite is too severe to avoid going.” Jeonghan explained._ _

__Mingyu who was the closest to Myungho grabbed the other’s hand. It was clear he was in a lot of pain. Mingyu just wanted the pain to go away. All of a sudden Myungho gasped. Everyone turned to look towards him to see, his frostbite was slowly going away. Jeonghan who had just started calling the emergency services, immediately hung up the phone. Within a minute Myungho was completely healed. In fact, he seemed better than before. This was truly turning into an interesting night._ _

__\------------------------------------_ _

__For the second time in a night, the members of Seventeen were sitting in their living room for a meeting. This time, they had a lot more to discuss, and about weirder things than the first time too. Seungcheol had thankfully calmed down, but it was too weird to ignore how all night he had been seeming to feel exactly what the others were feeling, just in an extreme way. He also was able to guess the emotions of those around him with ease._ _

__“Okay, guys. Obviously, something is happening here.” Seungcheol brought up. “Seungkwan, Hansol, Wonwoo, Jun, Soonyoung, Mingyu, and myself have all shown that whatever that shock was it did something to us.”_ _

__“Are we sure all of us were affected?” Myungho asked scared. It wasn’t like Myungho to not have control over his emotions, he had really been startled by the shock, and he still didn’t really remember anything right before the shock either. “Some of us haven’t shown signs of any abnormalities.”_ _

__“While that could possibly be the case, we should still be on high alert for the next while,” Seungcheol reasoned. “We can’t be having strange powers suddenly showing up while we’re on stage, or while we’re at an interview or something.”_ _

__“We should keep tabs on who has what powers.” Jeonghan pointed out. “We also need to make sure there’s nothing we need to do to keep the powers from coming out at unwanted time, such as Seungkwan’s screeching, or Jun’s ice powers.”_ _

__“None of us except Wonwoo even know what happened with him. He just suddenly re-appeared, unaware of what was happening.” Jisoo pointed out._ _

__They all looked at Wonwoo with expectant stares. The rapper getting shy at having all the attention of him._ _

__“I really don’t know… I mean I guess I do... “ He took a deep breath, seemingly reminding himself that these were just his group members, his friends. “When I woke up, I saw a book on the table and it was… weird. I felt pulled to it, I opened the book and I felt it pulling at me to come. I decided to go with the pull and all of a sudden I was inside the world of the book, I was in the book. What was even weirder was I felt I could go to any book I wanted to in there. I was being pulled in a million directions at once, but I wanted to stay there. I didn’t want to get lost. I stayed in there wandering around until the world I was in seemed to start running, like ink running, and the whole world was suddenly damp, all the people, all the houses, everything. That was when I felt I needed to exit and when I did exit, I appeared in the room.”_ _

__Everyone didn’t know what to think of the story. Wonwoo wasn’t quite done yet._ _

__“I also somehow know about a million more things than I did and new things keep somehow getting added to my knowledge every second. I don’t know how to describe it, but I think I’m able to travel place to place through books, and I also think that I’m able to know whatever is written down. If someone writes stuff down, it feels as if I have access to it.”_ _

__Everyone took in what Wonwoo had said. Just like with the others, everyone had a million questions for Wonwoo, all of them boiling down to, we should try it out. Seungcheol could feel someone about to ask him to use his powers so he quickly cut in._ _

__“Okay then so we should write down the powers that we know of.”_ _

__“Ooo!” Seokmin suddenly started, “What if we write stuff down and then Wonwoo has to guess.”_ _

__“Seokmin, no!” Seungcheol argued. “We’re not going to use Wonwoo, or any of these guys as our personal toys. We don’t know enough about this.”_ _

__“But hyung, how can we learn about it if we don’t test it?” Seokmin put out there. He turned to the ones with the powers, “aren’t you guys at least a bit curious to see what you can do?”_ _

__They all seemed to think it through. Slowly but surely, they all agreed. Seungkwan just a bit more hesitant. “But what if I hurt someone? I really don’t want to hurt you guys.”_ _

__“Seungkwan,” Hansol spoke up, “You won’t hurt us. The tv falling was completely unexpected. You’re fine.”_ _

__“But guys, that was me screaming quietly. If I were to scream louder, it could cause worse things to happen.”_ _

__They all thought about what he had just said. Jeonghan brought up an idea. “It’s getting late guys. We should all sleep on this and since we have the next few days off, tomorrow we can go and try and find a secluded place for us to test your powers.”_ _

__They all nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling tired with Jeonghan mentioning the time._ _

__“Hopefully,” Seungcheol put out, “If any more of us have these side effects, they come out while there’s no one around. Now, let’s all actually try to sleep this time.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! WOW!!! Don't keep expecting things like this lol. I just happened to have a lot of free time and wanted to go ahead and post. Hope y'all enjoy though!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen has started figuring out their powers, as well as starting to embrace them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add a little before note, as soon as I have given all of the members their powers I will put out an official list of what they have since I know keeping up with them all can be a little confusing.

They all stood in an empty field, expectant about what might happen. This field was about an hours drive out of Seoul. It was the best they could find on such short notice. They were all happy Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo could all drive, it would’ve been hard to talk to one of their drivers about why they needed to come out to a field in the middle of nowhere. 

While the four were testing their powers, Jisoo would be standing to the side writing them down, also helping test one of Wonwoo’s powers. Technically, not all of them had to come, a majority of the guys could’ve probably stayed at home. However, it was too cool of a thing that their friends have powers to pass up going. So, one by one they all agreed to go.

So, here they stood, looking in expectation at Seungkwan. The singer was standing away from everyone, preparing to scream as loud as he could. Seungkwan was still a bit nervous about what could happen, but he was willing to try it. 

“Alright Seungkwan,” Seungcheol encouraged, he was practicing not letting others emotions overtake him. Seungkwan’s nervousness was edging into his mind and was threatening to send him into a panic, but hopefully that wouldn’t happen. “whenever you’re ready. Just take your time and don’t feel pressured to push yourself. If you feel anything going wrong, stop immediately.”

The younger nodded his head, took a deep breath, and then screamed. He didn’t hold back like he had in the dorm. He screamed into the distance. It didn’t even sound like this noise should be humanly possible, but it was coming from him. After a second of screaming, a tree a little distance in front of him broke apart. Seungkwan stopped, startled at what had happened. He looked back at his members with uncertainty written in his face.

 

“Waa! Seungkwan!” Hansol stood there shocked. “That was so cool!” He ran and attacked his best friend in an excited hug. 

The others looked on in shock as well. The tree that had been there now almost nothing. The vibrations of the scream had broken it apart.

Seungkwan smiled sheepishly at the attention, but his feelings of accomplishment quickly turned to concern when he spotted Jihoon crouching down and covering his head. Almost in a crouching fetal position.

“Jihoon-hyung!” The boy quickly ran over and crouched next to him. “What’s wrong? Did I cause this? I knew I shouldn’t have used my power, I’m so so sorry.”

“N-no, it’s not you.” He whispered.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan came over, trying to see what was wrong. “Jihoon, are you hurt?” Seungcheol asked very worried.

“Since last night, I keep seeing the lines. I thought they would go away, that they were side effects from being hit too hard. With Seungkwan’s scream though, they got worse. It’s not his fault, I didn’t tell anyone about this last night.”

“Hyung, what do you mean you’re seeing lines? What type of lines?” Seungkwan asked.

“Like whenever someone talks or whenever I hear any noise the lines go along with the sound. They won’t go away, and they’re everywhere. They’re right there in front of me and it’s almost like I can, oh…” Jihoon faded off, reaching for something and seeming confused. Everyone else was also confused as Jihoon kept grabbing at the air.

“Jihoon-ie?” Jeonghan asked confused. “Are you okay?”

Jihoon looked at Jeonghan for a second before asking him something strange. “Jeonghan-hyung could you talk again? I need to try something with your line.”

“I guess so?” Jeonghan was really confused at the request and showed his confusion clearly. “Jihoon, what’s... “ 

He was cut off. Jihoon looked like he had grabbed something and was bending it. Jeonghan looked like he was still talking, but nothing was coming out.

“Jihoon-hyung, what did you do?” Mingyu asked.

“I’m making only him be able to hear himself.” Jihoon said. Jeonghan could obviously hear them, because he looked scared, Jihoon released his hold on whatever he was bending. “It’s okay hyung. I’ve stopped bending it. I think I can manipulate sound waves. Let me try something else.” He did something with his hands and then he spoke. “Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, and Seungkwan-ie, I think I’ve made it to where only we can hear each other.”

“Wow! Hyung, that’s so cool!” Seungkwan said, watching the others reactions. They were looking on in awe as they saw the four talking with each other, but they couldn’t hear anything.

Jihoon released his hold and looked around, everyone instantly talking at once. Jihoon quickly got overwhelmed at the lines he was seeing and fell, only to be caught by Jeonghan. Everyone got quiet again.

“Ahh, sorry, I got dizzy. I’ve got to get used to seeing so many lines at one time. I also need to get used to seeing the ones for louder sounds, such as Seungkwan’s scream.”

“Do you want to stay sitting on the ground?” Jeonghan asked with concern. “The last thing you need is to fall and make that bruise on your face worse.”

Jihoon nodded, and was slowly helped to the ground.

Jisoo wrote down what he would describe Jihoon and Seungkwan’s powers as, half a second later Wonwoo spoke up, getting everyone’s attention. “Jisoo wrote that Seungkwan has sonic scream, Seungcheol is probably an empth, Mingyu is probably a healer, Jun has ice powers, and Jihoon has sound manipulation.” 

Again, everyone was amazed. Wonwoo was on the complete opposite side of Jisoo. There was no way he could’ve seen the paper. Jisoo wrote down ‘knows what people writes’ only a second later to have Wonwoo say to him, “I think the word you’re looking for is omnilegence. The ability to know everything that is written down. The word is written down somewhere, so that’s how I know that.”

“Yah! This is so cool! I know more of you all have shown signs of powers, but I want to test them out a little more before I put out a speculation of what you might have.” Jisoo put out there. “ Now, Wonwoo I want to test your other power. I brought a couple books with me. If your suspicions are correct, then you should be able to enter one book and come out the other.”

Wonwoo nodded, he looked around at the others. “Try not to damage the books while I’m in there. I think it affects my ability to be in them. Yesterday, I could’ve been swept away with the running ink that was making the world run.”

They all nodded and then opened one of the books. They all watched as he was pulled into the book. A few minutes passed, and he wasn’t back yet. All of the members began to get nervous. Why wasn’t he showing up? 

They were distracted when Mingyu called out to them. He had sat down by Jihoon, and without him even trying Jihoon’s bruises were disappearing and his eye was becoming better. Jihoon looked a bit nervous for a moment before it dawned on him what had probably happened. “Mingyu healed my bruises didn’t he?”

They all nodded in amazement. Jihoon was completely healed. 

Jisoo chuckled as he wrote something down. “Well I’m going to say Mingyu is most definitely a healer now.” The others laughed and agreed with him. 

They were all startled by Wonwoo showing back up. He came out of the same book he had gone in to and everyone looked on in confusion. 

“I thought you were going to come out of the other book?” Soonyoung questioned.

“I couldn’t get through, and...” Wonwoo took the book from Jisoo. “I think it’s cause you had it closed. I think it has to be open for me to come through because there was no way I was getting through, no matter how hard I pushed. I’m just thankful you hadn’t closed the other book otherwise I would’ve had to find another way out into an unexpecting strangers house.” Wonwoo examined everyone’s faces. “Now, what did I miss? I’m gone for not even ten minutes and you all are moving on to other things. You all figured out Mingyu was definitely a healer, Jisoo changed what was written.”

Jisoo nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry about the book though. I would’ve left it open if I had known.”

“It’s fine, we’re all learning about this together.” Wonwoo smiled. “If you open the book I can try it one more time.”

They set both books on the ground, both opened. Wonwoo quickly disappeared again and this time only a brief moment passed before he was back in front of them. Successfully through the other book. Wonwoo was smiling brightly. “This power is going to make reading so much more fun than it already is.”

Chan laughed, “Leave it to the book worm to get powers that are book related.”

Wonwoo smiled even more brightly at that.

Seungcheol spoke up, it was obvious he was feeling Wonwoo’s excitement, as he too was smiling. “All of this is so cool. We should try Soonyoung and Jun’s powers, and then Hansol’s after.”

Everyone agreed with what Seungcheol had said. So they all agreed Soonyoung should try out his power next. None of them exactly knew what had happened with the rain inside the dorm yesterday, but they knew the lead dancer had something to do with it.

“Guys I don’t even know how it happened. I was half asleep when it was happening.” Soonyoung stated.

“This is part of why we’re doing this. You guys need to learn to control this.” Jisoo replied. “If it starts raining inside a concert venue, people are going to question things.”

Soonyoung looked uncertain.

“Just try, Soonyoung.” Jeonghan pushed.

Soonyoung suddenly seemed to be trying to make anything happen. It started to get really windy, and really cold. It then suddenly got warm as well. It started raining hard. The wind got stronger. Everyone except Soonyoung had to brace themselves against the wind to keep from falling. Soonyoung was unaffected by everything happening.

“Soonyoung-ie!” Seungcheol called, having to fully yell to be heard above the wind. “Stop!”

The dancer didn’t seem to hear, it began to thunder. Lightning striking the ground not far from them.

“Soonyoung-hyung!” Chan tried. “Please, stop!”

Soonyoung wasn’t listening. What was he doing? Everyone started to call his name. It was right as Jeonghan called “Soonyoung, stop!” Soonyoung seemed to finally hear and stop, but not before lightning came down and hit Seokmin, who had been pushed a little bit away from the group by the wind.

“SEOKMIN!” They all called out.

“Soonyoung! Why didn’t you stop!” Seungcheol scolded.

“I… I don’t… I couldn’t” The dancer looked on the verge of tears.

No one was listening as they all ran over to the singer, who should’ve been hurting, but instead he seemed fine. He was even still standing. It seemed he hadn’t even felt anything, even though he had known the lightning hit him.

“Guys, don’t touch me.” Seokmin held up his hands and showed how lightning and electricity was appearing out of his hands. “I need to get rid of this electricity before you can touch me. Much like Wonwoo said he was pulled to the books, when the first lightning strike hit, I felt pulled to it. I felt like I could change it, absorb it. I think I kind of summoned the shock.”

“How are you going to get rid of it?” Jihoon asked worriedly.

“I think I need to release some through a shock. You know I probably kept shocking all of you last night because I had lingering energy in me from the shock we received. I think I’m able to control electricity. Get away from me.” He told the others.

They all listened to him and watched as he created a big ball of electricity in his hands and suddenly threw it as far as he could. The electricity hit the ground in an explosion and the watched as it dissipated. It wasn’t long before they all felt like they were covered in static electricity. Like a wave of left over energy hitting them.

This was turning into a strange day indeed, they all had questions about what had just happened though. Seungcheol turned towards Soonyoung. “Why didn’t you stop the storm when we called out to you? It was a lucky chance that lightning hit someone who can apparently control it, but what if it hadn’t hit him. What if had hit one of the others?!” Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung who looked ashamed. “Why didn’t you stop?”

“I couldn’t.” Soonyoung said quietly.

“What do you mean you couldn’t?” Jeonghan asked.

Soonyoung turned towards Jeonghan with anger in his tone. “I could not stop. I don’t even know how I started either. All I know is when you pushed me to try my power, I started. I heard when everyone else was calling for me to stop, but I actually couldn’t, but when you told me to stop, I stopped. Hyung, I could not control myself, because if I could have this would not have happened.”

Jeonghan looked taken aback. “What…” Jeonghan seemed to be thinking this over.

“Now that I’m thinking about it,” Seokmin started, “Last night, you told Mingyu and I to grab Seungcheol so we could get out of that place, and the second you said we should go, it was like I didn’t have control of my actions.”

“Yeah,” Jun stated. “Hyung, when you said we should go to bed last night, we all instantly felt tired and wanted to sleep.”

In the midst of the chaos Jisoo wrote something down and glanced towards Wonwoo who nodded without clearly looking at the other. “Persuasion.” Wonwoo said out loud. Everyone looked towards Wonwoo.

“Jisoo-hyung and I agree, Jeonghan probably has the power of persuasion.”

“What… No… I don’t…” Jeonghan took a deep breath, before speaking. “I don’t want this. Why is all this happening to us? We didn’t ask for any of this.” He sat down on the ground, trying to gather his thoughts. 

Jisoo quickly came and sat next to the other. “Jeonghan, it’s okay. We all know how weird the past three day have gone. Three days ago I don’t think any of us expected to have Jihoon get kidnapped, that we were going to have an encounter with a crazy lady that gave us a shock that should have killed us all for her ‘experiments,’ and I definitely do not think we expected for our group to gain super powers.” Jisoo ran his hands through the other’s hair since Jeonghan had laid his head on the others shoulder in exasperation. “Why are you getting this worked up? You weren’t this upset when the others had powers. Why are you upset finding out you have them?”

It took a minute for Jeonghan to respond, he seemed to be thinking through his answer. When he did respond he just sounded confused and lost. “I don’t know. I guess it’s because, I’m supposed to be here to help protect and take care of everyone, and my power could have hurt someone. I didn’t even know I was using it, or what it was doing. How can I control something I don’t know is in use?”

“Jeonghan, it’s okay.” Seungcheol smiled at the other. “Similar to what we told Seungkwan, we know you would never purposefully hurt us. We are all going through the same thing, it might just take practice. Now that you’re aware of what’s happened, you may be able to control it better than you think.”

Jeonghan didn’t respond for a moment, reflecting on everything that had taken place. He slowly nodded his head. “Okay,” He whispered. “You’re right. It’ll take time, but I’m sure we can all learn to control this. We also have to find out what powers the rest of y’all have. We also need to test Jun and Hansol’s powers out still.”

Everyone smiled, glad that Jeonghan was back to being himself. None of them would know what to do if their normally cheerful eomma of the group lost himself. So, they set to work, on what Jeonghan had said they should do. Not by force, simply just because they wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out someone is following them.

Jun stood in front of everyone. Everyone had already seen Jun’s power in action, but they wanted to see it when he was trying to control it. 

“Okay Jun,” Jisoo spoke up, “Are you ready?”

Jun closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then nodded. “I’ll try not to make it too cold, but I’m still learning how to control this.”

“You’re okay Jun-hyung,” Myungho smiled.

Jun smiled back at the other China line member. He then focused on trying to use his powers. He took another deep breath, then he held out his hand, trying to contain a small reaction. He became surprised when an ice crystal appeared in his hand. He then kind of threw his hand out and the ice shot out in front of him.

Everyone was amazed. Jun suddenly seemed right in his element as he figured out new things with his powers. Jun then got an idea. A small snowflake formed in his hand. The others watched with curiosity as Jun then shot it up into the air. It took a moment for anything to happen, but it slowly started to snow.

“Wahh! Jun-hyung!” Seungkwan marvelled. “So you can kind of control weather too!”

“Not to the same extent a Soonyoung, I’m afraid.” Jun gave a small smile. “I think I only specialize in cold things.”

“This is so cool!” Seokmin smiled. “Hyung, you’re like a real life Jack Frost. Your hair is even white like him.”

Jun’s hair still had not changed back from the snowy, white color it had turned the night before, he had also become almost unnaturally pale, as well as he always felt cold to any of the others. Everyone figured these were new side effects from the ice powers. 

“The hair stylist noonas probably aren’t going to find it as cool. They’re probably going to think I bleached it to death to get it this bright. This is brighter than when any of us have actually had bleached blond hair.”

“We can try and dye it later if you want.” Jeonghan offered. “Then maybe you can save yourself a scolding or two.”

Wonwoo then seemed to sense something and spoke up to say so. “Guys, someone else is watching us.”

“What?” Jisoo got instantly nervous. “How do you know?”

“Someone, other than you hyung, just wrote down our powers, and then wrote down the ones who haven’t shown powers.” Everyone looked around the field for signs of other people. Not seeing anyone.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan quietly asked. “Can you make it to where only we can hear ourselves?”

“I’ll do my best.” The small man then seemed to grab several things out of the air and pull hard on them before slowly releasing them. “Okay, we should be good. What do we do if someone else is watching us?”

“We don’t even know where they are. What if they’re going to hurt us?” Seungkwan asked.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung glanced at each other, seemingly sharing the same thought. Jisoo noticed and called them out. “Soonyoung, ‘Cheol, do you know something we don’t?”

Soonyoung broke the glance first to respond. “The lady who shocked us, she mentioned keeping an eye on us. I think she knew something was going to happen.”

“What? Why?” Mingyu asked nervously.

“We can tell you all later, but I really don’t think we should talk about this here though,” Seungcheol cautioned. “They can’t hear us, but they can still see us. What if someone can read lips or something. I think it’s time to head home anyway, it’ll be dark soon. I’m sorry we didn’t get to test your power Hansol, we can test it later.”

Hansol nodded in agreement and understanding then everyone started to head towards the cars, all on high alert. Right before they entered the vehicles, Jihoon seemed to want try something. “Guys wait, I want to try something with my power.”

Everyone looked at him with quizzitive looks. However, they were all happy to see their friend happy again and not freaking out. They wanted to see what Jihoon wanted to do. 

“If I can pull the sound waves, I want to see what happens if I push them. If my theory is right it should create a loud sound that affects everyone except whoever was within the sound wave bubble I create.” So with every ounce of strength he possessed, Jihoon pushed. There was a loud boom that shook everything around them, it also seemed to push things in the immediate area with a great force. Jihoon had been correct in assuming it wouldn’t affect anyone in the sound bubble he had created, so all the members were impressed with what had happened. They were shocked though when they heard a man shout in pain a second after the boom, that concluded they were being watched.

“Time to go guys.” Seungcheol pushed the members towards the cars. How were they going to avoid these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just want to say, my school's winter break is done now so I will try my best to update regularly, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading my story :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys definitely have someone following them.

When they got back to the dorm they were shocked at what they saw. Someone had broken in and scattered their stuff everywhere. The people looked like they had gone through everything. They were all nervous to go in, and before they did Seungcheol called the police while Jeonghan called their manager. This was getting too serious to not do anything.

While they waited Jun, Myungho, and Jun got restless easily, and wanted to see what had happened to their dorm. Jihoon wanted to make sure his hard drive with some songs he had been working on were still there and Myungho and Jun wanted to make sure their items from China were still there as well. They made a plan that Jihoon would allow them to enter silently while Jun would be prepared to strike anyone with his ice. Myungho would be trying to help keep watch, but if anything would happen, Myungho needed to get out of there first since he hadn’t shown any signs of having powers.

They managed to silently slip past the other members while they were waiting to hear from their managers and the police. The three entered the dorm, how was it possible the place they had called home for the past few years now felt like a dangerous and uncomfortable place seeing everything strewn about. 

They were just getting to the stairs and preparing to go up when they heard creaking from somewhere up there. Jun and Myungho looked to Jihoon for confirmation. He nodded his head. Even though they knew no one could hear them Jihoon still whispered almost silently, “I saw a small line. There’s someone up there. It wasn’t just our imaginations.”

Myungho and Jihoon suddenly got chills as Jun suddenly began releasing more cold air and was preparing to strike anyone he didn’t recognize. 

They slowly made their way upstairs. Jun going up first then followed by Jihoon. Myungho went up last. He didn’t have much of a defense so he prepared to run out if necessary like he had promised the other two. As they got halfway up the stairs Jihoon gasped and turned around quickly, but not quickly enough to warn Myungho.

Myungho was hit by something from behind very hard. He prepared to catch himself as he felt himself falling. He was amazed as he somehow landed gracefully at the bottom, but he didn’t have time to focus on that as suddenly there was a man standing above him. The man looked ready to hit him again, Myungho prompted himself to run. Right as the man went to strike the ground, Myungho was suddenly gone from the spot and was standing next to Jihoon and Jun.

“Teleportation.” Jun just briefly said before quickly throwing ice at the man who had gotten up behind Myungho. Myungho turned to see the man get struck in the shoulder with an icicle. 

“Guys we have to get out of here before someone sees this and confirms we did anything.” Jihoon motioned, he ran towards the front door, Jun and Myungho behind him. Another man that had been upstairs suddenly came down and began shooting at them. They ran as fast as they could. Myungho quickly grabbed Jihoon and Jun and before they knew it Myungho had transported them across the street, quickly having gained control of the power due to the stressful situation. They were standing in the alley across from their dorm building, they could see people running out at the sound of gunshots. As they saw the others running out too they went to meet up with them.

“Guys!” Jihoon called out. 

The guys visibly relaxed at the sight of them. The three were embraced in hugs. “We didn’t know where you were.” Seungcheol sighed as he hugged all three of them. “We heard the gunshots and didn’t see you guys anywhere around. Where were you?”

None of the three wanted to admit that they had been inside the dorm as they knew they would get scolded, but their silence answered the question for them.

“You three went inside knowing that there could still be people in there?!?” Jisoo freaked out. “You three could’ve been terribly injured, or even killed. What were you thinking? Jihoon, you’re a leader, you should know better than to lead others into dangerous situations. You need to be more responsible.”

Jun, Jihoon, and Myungho didn’t know how to respond. Jihoon felt ashamed for taking the other two in there. Jisoo was right, he needed to be more responsible.

“If you were inside when the shooting started…” Jeonghan seemed to be working something out, “How did you three get over to that alley?”

Myungho let out a sly smile. “I found my power, hyung.”

Seungcheol, Jisoo, and Jeonghan looked at each other. They would definitely be more about this later, but for now, as they were in public, they would get through the current situation and figure a plan out. The heard someone calling Seungcheol’s name and turned around to see their manager rushing towards them, concern on his face.

“Guys! Thank goodness you’re all alright. I had a heart attack when I heard that the shooting had happened. The police though were thankfully able to get the situation under control fairly quickly.”

“We’re all right, hyung.” Seungcheol responded, “we’re just a bit shaken up at someone breaking into our dorm. Do they know why the guys even started shooting?”

Their manager shook his head, a weird expression coming across it. “No, it’s strange though, the police said the guys seemed to be fighting someone. However, there was no one else in there other than the two guys, and the strangest part is, one of the guys had an icicle through his shoulder blade. Like a full on icicle. They have no idea where it came from. Their goal is to find the people they were fighting and figure out how the icicle was made.”

All of the members tried not to tense up at the sound of that. They all knew that if the police figured out Jun made the icicle there would be lots of trouble. It seemed though that by thinking about Jun the manager’s attention was drawn to him. A shocked expression appeared on the man’s face. “Jun, you bleached your hair! The hair stylists are going to have fit. You’ve been told to always consult them before doing anything.”

Jun looked down not knowing what to say. He couldn’t exactly tell their manager his hair was due to his ice powers, and also that he was the one to stab the man with the icicle, but don’t worry, they got out safely because Myungho can teleport. “I’m sorry hyung. I wasn’t thinking.”

The manager huffed out in frustration. “Well, what’s done is done. Anyway, guys the police have a feeling that these men are a part of the people who kidnapped Jihoon. We’re lucky they returned him, but the police have so many questions as to why all of this happened in the first place. The people didn’t even demand anything and yet Jihoon is here, unharmed too! This is going to be a hard case, their hoping the two men will be able to give some insight. For now though, Pledis has requested that all thirteen of you stay at the studio until the police get somewhere in this case. They’re going to hire a lot of extra security and as for your schedules, to be on the safe side, all of them have either been postponed or cancelled. It’s too hard to ensure safety when there are crowds, as we learned with Jihoon getting kidnapped.” 

As hard as it was to agree to those terms, all of the members knew it was probably for the best. So they were allowed to go back in their dorm to get whatever they would need for the next little while as they stayed at the studio.

\------------------------------------

Seventeen had been set up in one of the dance rooms to keep their stuff in. As promised security was everywhere in the studio. A guard was even right outside the door of the studio they were staying in. So, it was after they were left alone by the managers for the evening that they finally got to talk about the events of that day.

“Okay, first things first,” Seungcheol started, “Jun?”

The younger hesitantly nodded his head sensing what was coming. 

“Why on earth would you stab a man with an icicle! That’s a sure fire way to get yourself caught! What if the police find out you were the one to stab him with it!”

“Hyung, are you sure that they’ll even find out it was me? Besides it was self defense! The man was about to hurt Myungho!”

“Well, you possibly wouldn’t have had to defend yourselves if you hadn’t gone in the dorm in the first place.” Jisoo pointed out. “You three should’ve just waited for the police.”

Jun sighed in defeat knowing that Jisoo was right. “I’m sorry. I guess we weren’t thinking too clearly, we just wanted to make sure our stuff was okay. On the bright side though, Myungho found his power!” Jun made an attempt to turn the conversation around.

Jisoo rolled his eyes, “Luckily, otherwise things could’ve been much worse. I’m sure he would’ve found it at some point without being shot at.”

Jun muttered something under his breath.

“There’s no need to get huffy with me, Jun. It doesn’t matter that you made it out okay.”

“Why are you always looking at the negative side of things we ended up being okay!”

“I don’t always look at the negative side, I just look at the realistic side. It’s a trait that you learn from living through certain life experiences. Also, I’m sorry if I care about what happens to you. If caring makes me a bad person then so be it.”

Jun was about to respond when he took a brief glance around the room. Everyone except for Myungho was looking at them with confusion. It then started to dawn on him about what had happened. It seemed to also hit Myungho when they made eye contact about what had just happened.

Jisoo looked around as well noticing the strange looks. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Hyung,” Seungkwan started, “you were just arguing with Jun-hyung in fluent Mandarin.”

Jisoo was confused. “What? No, I was hearing him clearly though. I can’t speak fluent Mandarin. Surely I would’ve noticed if I spoke in another language.”

“Well, I didn’t know I was persuading people.” Jeonghan brought up. “It’s possible that you just didn’t know you switched languages.”

“How is this possible though?” Jisoo asked.

“Really, you’re asking how that’s possible, after everything we’ve witnessed over the past few days?” Hansol chuckled softly.

“Jisoo-hyung?” Jun spoke up again.

“Yes, Jun?” Jisoo asked trying to be patient.

“Are you able to understand me now?”

“Of course I can, why wouldn’t I understand you?”

“Well, because I’m currently speaking Cantonese.”

Jisoo froze not knowing what to think. “Myungho, was that really Cantonese? I wasn’t just speaking Mandarin again?”

Minghao nodded. “Yeah hyung, it was. I couldn’t understand you two.”

“Wait so is this with any language? Or just a few?” Chan asked.

“Like I know, this is still so weird. I didn’t even realize I was speaking another language.”

“Well I guess that’s another power down.” Soonyoung gave a slight smile. “Now we just need to figure out Chan’s power.”

The members looked at the maknae who looked a bit nervous to suddenly have all the attention on him. “I don’t know, hyung I haven’t really shown any side effects have I?”

They all shook their heads, none of them had noted anything different about the youngest member. They all just figured they now had to keep their eyes open for signs of anything unnatural.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finds his power. People end up coming after the boys.

The members decided it was time to sleep. It had been a very exhausting few days, and it seemed it wouldn’t be much better for the foreseeable future. 

Almost all of the members fell asleep instantly. However, for Chan, he kept thinking about how all of the members had shown powers except for himself. Maybe he just needed to practice more. Maybe he just hadn’t gotten one. 

The thought made Chan sigh. Why would he be the only one to not get a power? All of his hyungs had gotten powers. What if they decided he couldn’t be in the group anymore because he didn’t have a power? What if they left him behind? Would it just be better for him to leave before that happened? Of course he didn’t know or not whether he had a power. 

His thoughts were making him dizzy with worry. He sat up trying to get a hold of his head. When he sat up he noticed all his hyungs seemed to be having bad dreams or something. Even though they were asleep, discomfort was clear across all of their faces. Chan heard a groan next to him, it had come from Seungkwan.

“Seungkwan-hyung?” Chan tried to shake the other awake.

Seungkwan opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again. “The world is like tilting back and forth, it feels like it’s caving in on itself.”

Chan was confused with his hyung’s words. Maybe the singer was sick? “Seungkwan-hyung, do you feel okay”

“No, I’m so dizzy. When I opened my eyes the dizzy feeling got worse.”

Chan looked around at the others. All of them were showing discomfort too. Jeonghan had also woken up now. However, he seemed unable to really move like Seungkwan. “Uggh, I’m so dizzy.” Jeonghan let out. “Please, make it stop.”

Chan’s thoughts became even more clouded, why was this happening to his hyungs? When his thoughts got even more clouded Seungkwan and Jeonghan both reacted to whatever was happening and the others were also beginning to wake up. All of them dizzy and getting dizzier. 

Chan then realized something, maybe he was the cause. The more his thoughts became disorganized the dizzier they got. He had to calm himself. He thought of the good times they had had as a group, the amazing feeling of debuting, the feeling of brotherhood throughout the group. Chan slowly calmed himself down and it seemed his guess was right. He was now completely calm and his hyungs were fine.

He felt bad about the pain he had caused them. “Hyungs! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I could cause you guys harm.” He was starting to get worked up again. He could feel the dizzy feeling starting again. He was quick to push it down. 

Chan looked around the room guilt flooding him as the others seemed to be getting over the dizziness. Mingyu was quick to get over it and quickly began touching the others, allowing them to instantly feel better as well. As soon as he had done so, everyone turned to the maknae for explanation who, upon being the center of attention for accidentally hurting his hyungs, burst into tears. 

Seungcheol began to tear up as well. The strength in Chan’s emotion making the leader feel it as well. “Hyungs, I’m so sorry. Please, don’t kick me out. I promise I didn’t know I was affecting you all. I was just thinking and then my thoughts got dizzy like they sometimes do except this time, you all got terribly dizzy. I’m so sorry.”

Soonyoung walked up to the maknae and wrapped him in a hug. “Chan-ie, you have nothing to be sorry for. We’ve been through this with the others, we know you would never hurt any of us purposely. Also, we would never even consider kicking you out. You’re stuck in this group forever.”

Seungcheol came and joined the hug, “We’re all going through this together Chan. We’re all figuring this out, and trying to get past how strange this is. Not to mention apparently there’s someone after us. We’d never be mad at you for this Chan, not when you didn’t even know it was happening.”

Soonyoung and Seungcheol’s words helped calm the younger member. The calm feeling didn’t last for long though when a gun shot was heard out in the hallway.

All thirteen members were now on edge. There were several loud gun shots then silence for a moment before the lock on the dance studio door was shot out. Hansol and Jun were quick to react, Hansol used his power to drag a huge cabinet in front of the door and Jun put a thick layer of ice over the cabinet and door, allowing for them to have time to think of a way out. 

“Guys, the window!” Seokmin was quick to point out.

“We’re on the third floor though,” Jisoo pointed out skeptically. 

Seungcheol thought for a second, the banging at the door having him quickly say his plan. “Myungho, do you think you could teleport all of us to the ground?”

“I’m willing to try, hyung. I managed to get Jun-hyung, Jihoon-hyung, and myself out of the apartment. I don’t know if I could do all of us at the same time though, nor do I know how many times I can safely teleport in a row.”

“You could take us in a few trips. Not too many, but enough to get us out quickly. However, if you start to feel dizzy or sick, let us know and we’ll figure something else out.”

Myungho nodded. The group decided the ones with less defensive powers would go first. This included Jisoo, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu. Almost everyone fought to get Seungcheol to go too, but the leader insisted that he wouldn’t leave until he was sure everyone else was safe. So they left it at that, except Seungcheol demanded Chan go with the first group as well. He wanted to make sure the maknae was safe. So after Chan’s brief argument it was clear he should just go.

Myungho had everyone in the first group hold onto him, and within half a second they were gone. The ones that were left upstairs could see them appear on the ground outside. They appeared safe. Everyone looking out the window was relieved to see they had made it down safely. It was another half a second before Myungho was back upstairs again. 

“Guys, if I’m going to get us all down safely, I need to do smaller groups. Doing a group as big as I just did strained me.” Myungho rubbed his head. 

“Are you sure you want to continue doing this?” Seungcheol asked.

The pounding on the door suddenly got louder. The people outside the door were going to get in soon.

Myungho didn’t waste time answering Seungcheol. Instead he grabbed hold of the two closest members, which happened to be Jun and Seungkwan and teleported outside. He appeared again soon after, grabbed Jihoon and Seokmin and again quickly teleported outside. Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Hansol then waited for Myungho to show back up. After thirty seconds though, he didn’t show up. 

Soonyoung looked out of the window. “Guys, we have and issue.” Myungho was laying on the ground passed out.

The three members looked at each other fear taking hold of them. They were trying to think of a way out, but before they could even grasp hold of their thoughts, the door burst open. Men with guns rushed in the room, pointing them directly at the idols. The three were as still as could be.

“Where are the others?” One of the biggest men demanded.

None of them answered. They were hoping the others had at least gotten off the street to avoid being seen.

“Not going to answer, huh? Well at least tell me, which of you freaks did this?” The man pointed to the ice and pieces of broken cabinet. “I’m guessing one of you moved the cabinet, and another froze it. So which two was it? Were they two that have already escaped? Well, let me tell you, the boss is going to want all of you guys to demonstrate these side effects. You all are very important to her campaign on reverse aging.”

“None, of this is reverse aging.” Hansol spat out. “We’re not a part of any campaign right now, unless it’s to help stop crazy science experiments like this!”

The man glared hard at Hansol the look slowly turning into a sneer. “Well, halfer, I’m surprised you even understand what’s going on. I thought scum like you were supposed to only speak english.”

Hansol exchanged the unfriendly look the man was giving him. 

The man continued, not even being fazed by Hansol’s responding glare. “However, I guess it’s fine if you don’t want to be a part of the campaign. You’ll just have to leave the hard way.” The man lifted his gun, and three others did the same. All of the guns were pointed straight at Hansol.

The other three idols watched in horror at the exchange. They seemed to be more frightened than Hansol himself was. Seungcheol grabbed the younger’s arm trying to pull him back, but before he could do anything the guns were being fired.

As the loud shots rang through the room, all Seungcheol, and Soonyoung could do was yell one simple word, “NO!” They braced to be hit, or to see and hear Hansol fall to the ground. However, after a moment the gun shots stopped, surprising the other three. They glanced up in shock around them. 

Bullets were hanging in mid-air all around them. They had been stopped, and weren’t harming them at all. After another brief moment, the shells fell to the ground. Hansol had stopped the bullets.

Soonyoung took that moment to then create a strong wind, directing it at the group of men. He made it so hard, the men were pushed up against the walls. The men could barely move against the force.

“Let’s go!” Seungcheol got the attention of the other two, and they quickly ran out of the room. They were running as fast as they could, running down the stairs to the lobby of the building. As they ran around a corner they were able to see the front door, so close. They thought they were free, when a gunshot rang through the building. 

Seungcheol fell to the ground. The bullet had hit his leg. The other two quickly turned around to help, but more shots rang out loudly. “Leave me! Go!” The leader demanded. Both hesitated a moment more, before a shot hit Hansol’s shoulder. Soonyoung made eye contact with Seungcheol, a silent promise that they’d be back for him. Soonyoung then grabbed Hansol’s hand and forced him to run out the door. Both of them with tears in their eyes at leaving their hyung.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Hansol meet up with the others. Seungcheol is not having a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a list of all of the members powers, just in case you need a reminder.
> 
> Seungcheol (S.Coups)- Empath  
> Jeonghan- Persuation  
> Jisoo (Joshua)- Omnilingual and Ability to project languages  
> Jun- Ice Manipulation  
> Soonyoung (Hoshi)- Weather Manipulation  
> Wonwoo- Omnilegence and Dimentional travel through books  
> Jihoon (Woozi)- Sound Manipulation  
> Mingyu- Healer  
> Myungho (Minghao, The8)- Teleportation  
> Seokmin (DK)- Electricity Manipulation  
> Seungkwan- Sonic Scream  
> Hansol (Vernon)- Telekinesis  
> Chan (Dino)- Vertigo Inducement
> 
> I put all of the guys stage names because sometimes I almost accidentally write their stage names, and if I do accidentally call them by their stage names I want everything to be clear :)

Soonyoung and Hansol ran hard, getting as far as they could from the building before ducking into an alley to catch their breaths. 

They hadn’t been standing there for too long when Soonyoung glanced at Hansol who was clutching his arm. The younger was looking very pale, his breath not coming back as easily as it normally would have. 

“H...hyung…” Hansol wheezed out.

Soonyoung was looking around realizing how much blood Hansol had been losing. “Okay, Hansol-ie, it’s okay. You’ll be okay. Just sit down, I’m going to see about what I can do for your wound.”

Soonyoung helped him sit down, trying not to let the amount of blood get to him. During the whole thing Hansol was silent. Soonyoung could practically feel guilt radiating off of him, he thought talking would distract himself and Hansol as the wound was being worked on. “Hansol, this wasn’t your fault. Seungcheol-hyung wanted us safe.”

“But if I had just stayed quiet, maybe we could’ve bought ourselves more time. If I hadn’t brought attention to myself the guy may not have started shooting.”

“That guy would have probably ended up shooting at us anyway. You did good by protecting us. You at least made sure we weren’t immediately killed.”

“We don’t know if Seungcheol-hyung is going to make it though. He should’ve gone with the first group when Myungho-hyung took them, then maybe he’d still be with us.”

Soonyoung sighed, his leader mode taking over. “Okay, Hansol, we can sit here asking the “what if” questions, and we talk about the things that should’ve and could’ve been, but that’s pointless. We don’t know what would’ve happened if Seungcheol had gone out with the first group. There are a million things that could’ve happened. Right now, we need to focus on the present. We need to focus on patching up your arm before you bleed out, and we also need to find the others. From there we can try and devise a plan to save Seungcheol.”

Hansol nodded becoming quiet again, discreetly writing something in the dirt.

Soonyoung took no notice of what Hansol was doing as he took off his jacket and tied it around Hansol’s arm like a bandage, the older added one more thing, this time saying it as an older brother. “Also, you know you’re not scum right? That man was just a stupid racist.”

“It’s okay, hyung, I’m used to comments like that and also much worse. Being a mixed idol in a country that doesn’t like people to be too different isn’t exactly easy.”

“You shouldn’t have to get used to comments like that though, it’s unfair.”

“Well, I guess life is unfair. It wasn’t exactly fair for that lady to use us as her lab rats, but here we are.”

Soonyoung was about to respond again, but voices were heard at the end of the alley. Both boys instantly went on edge. Soonyoung stood in front of Hansol, ready to protect him if anything happened. The older created a small whirlwind, ready to push it forward if they were attacked. However, the people that entered the alley had both relaxing immediately. 

Seungkwan and Wonwoo came into the alley. When they saw the two, they ran towards them. They attacked Soonyoung in a hug, as they saw him first. They then turned to Hansol hugging him too, but quickly noticing the bullet wound as they heard him cry out in pain.

“Hansol-ie!” Seungkwan cried out looking at the wound. “What happened? You’re bleeding out. Oh my gosh! You’re so pale! How much blood have you lost already?”

“I’ve bandaged it, so he won’t lose quite as much blood, but we need to get the bullet out and then see if Mingyu can help him.” Soonyoung pointed out. 

“Well let’s go!” Seungkwan pushed, “Are you waiting for him to die of blood loss? It’s okay, Hansol-ie, we’ll get Mingyu to make you like new.”

Hansol smiled a little bit at his friend’s extraness as he got up. He had to hold onto Seungkwan though as the blood loss was also making him very dizzy.

“How did you guys find us?” Soonyoung asked, not even trying to hide the surprise in his voice that they had been found.

“Hansol wrote in the dirt where you guys were.” Wonwoo smiled. “As soon as I sensed the message, we came to get you guys. Not everyone could come though as Myungho is still exhausted from over exerting his power. Mingyu has tried to help a little bit, but he can only do so much when it’s not exactly a natural tiredness.”

“He felt really bad that he couldn’t come back to get you three.” Seungkwan chimed in. “At least you guys made it out alive.”

Wonwoo suddenly stopped walking and looked around, “Wait, where is Seungcheol-hyung?”

Soonyoung sighed and Hansol refused to make eye contact with the others. “Hyung was shot in the leg.” Soonyoung stated, emotions suddenly gone. “We tried to get him, but he told us to run. I still tried to go and get him, but then Hansol was shot in the arm. Seungcheol-hyung demanded we run, so I did.” 

Soonyoung stopped walking and looked up, tears filling his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do in that situation, I saw my friend get hurt, but I heard my leader telling me to get out.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo hugged Soonyoung, “It’s okay, you did good. You got Hansol out when you needed to. It’ll be alright. Seungcheol-hyung is strong, he’ll make it through.”

Seungkwan comforted Soonyoung to the best of his ability with his words as he couldn’t leave Hansol without support. “Hyung, it’s fine. We’ll get through this.”

They continued walking in silence until they came to a run down building that seemed to have once been a high class office building. It now had a few construction projects going on, but no one seemed to go in it too regularly. When they walked in the building, the other members greeted them. All of them becoming aware very quickly that Hansol was injured, and Seungcheol was not there.

While Soonyoung explained to the others what had happened to Seungcheol, Mingyu came over to see how he could help. Instantly becoming aware he couldn’t just heal Hansol, as the bullet was still in the younger’s arm.

“How are we going to get the bullet out?” Mingyu looked around at the others. None of them had ever had to do something like this before. 

They could all see the pain Hansol was in though, and he was still getting paler, the blood now completely soaking through Soonyoung’s jacket. Jeonghan couldn’t bare seeing his dongsaeng in so much pain so he stepped up to help out a little bit. “Hansol-ie, sleep.” He pushed.

The young rapper instantly fell asleep in Seungkwan’s hold. The singer lowering him to the ground. 

“Okay, so does anyone have tweezers? Or at least a good idea?” Chan spoke up. “None of us have any powers that could help here.”

“What if a few of us run to a drug store and get some tweezers?” Jihoon offered.

“Should we really be leaving the building right now?” Jun asked. “What if those men see us leaving and find out this is where we’re hidden. Knowing those people they probably have eyes all over right now.”

“I could…” Myungho started.

“No, Myungho, no teleporting for today.” Jisoo sternly said.

“Well what else are we going to do? How would anyone else get to the drugstore without leaving? Hansol’s dying, what choice do we have?”

Wonwoo cleared his throat. They all looked over to see him holding what looked like to be a single page of a book that had been torn out. “What if I try and use this to navigate my way to one of the books in a drug store?”

“It’s only a single page though…” Seokmin pointed out the obvious. “Wouldn’t it be dangerous? I thought if the book was damaged it was hard for you?”

“We have to do something. It’s either Myungho goes, which we all agree isn’t the best idea after earlier, or I go. I’m willing to risk this if it ensures we don’t lose another member.”

Wonwoo looked around, all of the members seeming to agree, even if they still weren’t fans of the idea. 

“Will you be able to take the tweezers in the book with you?” Jisoo asked.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Wonwoo just simply said before he just disappeared into the page.

Jisoo caught the page right before it landed in a puddle of water. “Okay guys, we need to make sure this page stays safe until Wonwoo gets back.

They all nodded in agreement. All of them were hoping Wonwoo would get back safely very quickly with the tweezers. The thought of possibly losing Hansol and Wonwoo was a horrible thought that none of them wanted to face.

\------------------------------------

After Soonyoung and Hansol had left the building, the men were quick to pick up Seungcheol. Two of the men were holding Seungcheol’s arms and were forcing him to stand up. The pain in his wounded leg becoming almost unbearable.

“Why are you even doing this?” Seungcheol demanded, trying to hide his pain and fear by being strong.

“Well, ya see, our boss needs you to change lives.” The head man said with an evil grin. “One day, she’ll be known throughout the world as the woman who reversed aging.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “I’ve heard that spiel before. I want to know why you personally are doing this? Why are you hurting me and my friends? We never asked for any of this! We are just a normal k-pop group!”

“Were.” The man seemed to correct. When he was met with a look of confusion he elaborated further. “All thirteen of you _were _a normal k-pop group. Now, you are a k-pop group with powers. What would happen if the media were to find out? It would be some hell storm trying to clean that up.”__

__He turned around to face the wall before continuing. “Also, to answer your question. I’m a part of this because I think all you idol brats deserve to be gotten rid of. You’re all stuck up and rude. You think the whole world should bow to you.”_ _

__“What? That’s not us! In fact there are several groups who have worked hard to be where they are today. They definitely don’t take advantage of the spotlight. _We _don’t take advantage of the spotlight.” Seungcheol was getting very nervous as he could also feel the intense anger coming from the man.___ _

____“Well we’ll see about that. I give you guys a month before you’re blabbing to the press to get more coverage on your group. You’ll bask in the glory of your powers.” The man turned around fury on his face, his tone raising in volume. “The thought makes me so… MAD! You pretty little brats will get all the attention while Lady Hana gets none of it!!! How dare you!!!!” The man then kicked Seungcheol’s wounded leg as hard as he could._ _ _ _

____The leader screamed in absolute pain, his fear spread throughout the room. Everyone in the room got scared for a brief moment as Seungcheol’s strong emotions were being projected as far as it could reach. They projected even stronger into the two men who had been holding him as they both dropped him and visibly started to shake. The rapper was unaware of the men though as he just began to beg “P...Please…”_ _ _ _

____“SHUT UP!” The man growled, “Stop using your power on us! I hate feeling scared and it’s making me more angry! Get your composure back!”_ _ _ _

____The two men who had originally been holding Seungcheol switched out with two others who had better control over their emotions, but could still sense the overwhelming fear radiating off of the empath._ _ _ _

____The head man then yelled, “Take him to the truck! Make sure his chains are on nice and tight! Lady Hana’s gonna be thrilled we got a catch. Maybe we can even use him as bait!”_ _ _ _

____The men were quick to do as they were told. They threw Seungcheol in the back of a truck and quickly put chains on his hands and knees as tight as they could go. Circulation quickly being cut off. Before they shut Seungcheol in the back of the truck one of the men growled at the leader mockingly. “Such a tough leader aren’t we?” He then spit at him before slamming the door putting the scared idol into pitch black._ _ _ _

____Seungcheol heard the truck start up, and he felt them start driving. As soon as he was sure they wouldn’t hear him, he burst into tears. He sobbed out loud a few times as the pain in his leg, and the pain from the chains was becoming unbearable. He silently prayed to any god that would listen that his members would find him, or at the very least, he hoped they would never have to face this pain_ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol is healed

From the second Wonwoo had entered the single page, he knew it was going to be unlike the other times he had entered a whole book. For starters, there had been very few characters in the world he had entered. The ones who were there were dirty and not the nicest looking groups. The houses and homes were also falling apart. Also the thing that scared Wonwoo was the big gaping void of nothingness that showed up at the back of the world. 

This wasn’t right. He knew the book that this page was a part of was not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a happier place. Is this what happened when pages were torn from books?

He couldn’t focus on that for right now. He had to find a way to get into a book in a drug store. He focused trying to think of at least one of the books he would always see sitting in the small book portion of the drug store he normally went to. He thought he remembered the title and he focused on it trying to get ahold of the book. He felt himself be pulled from the place he was at into another book. Looking around he saw he was in a completely different world. This one being the bright world it was supposed to be. He held his breath that everything would go right and went to exit the book.

In half a second he was standing in the real world again. He looked around. He had chosen the right book and was standing in the middle of the store. Luckily, no one had seen him just appear. He walked over to where the tweezers were at and picked up the pair that seemed best for taking out a bullet. 

He walked up to the counter and threw it down in front of the half asleep man. The man startled at the noise. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you enter.” The man said shocked to see Wonwoo in front of him.

“I’m known for being quiet.” Wonwoo smiled. “It’s one of my specialties.” 

Wonwoo paid for the tweezers. He then acted like he needed to look for one more thing before heading to the book area. Fortunately, the book area was at the very back where the man couldn't see him. The man was trying to talk to him and Wonwoo felt bad for leaving, but he knew that Hansol was bleeding out and he needed to get back. So, he silently hopped back into the drug store book. 

When he went back into the single page, something had happened. Dirt was everywhere and the void was getting bigger. Wonwoo tried to leave, but a character held onto him. “You can’t leave us here!” The character stated. “If we die, you have to die.”

Wonwoo couldn’t escape with a character holding onto him. He was anchored in the book until he let go. The void was getting bigger. “Let go of me! I don’t belong here, my friend is dying!”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” the man scoffed, “but we’re all about to bite the dust. I think you have something to do with it! No one should get to choose who leaves and who stays.”

The void was getting very close. Wonwoo stared into the void feeling he was about to be a goner. Suddenly, the void burst into flames. At the shock of it the character accidentally let go. Wonwoo took the chance and before the character could grab him again, Wonwoo was gone.

Wonwoo still wasn’t able to make a very graceful exit and he was flung out onto the ground beside the page, which was ripped in half and half of it was on fire. The members were yelling, and it came to a stop upon seeing the confused rapper. Wonwoo looked around ready to put up a fight, confused to see only his members there.

“Guys, what happened? I barely made it out of there.” Wonwoo got up from the ground, dusting himself off. 

Jisoo glared at Seokmin. “This idiot thought it would be a great idea to practice his electricity manipulation. He struck the paper, after I explicitly warned him that he shouldn’t be using hi power inside yet as he doesn’t have full control.”

Seokmin looked towards the ground ashamed. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and figured they could talk about this later, at a time when Hansol wasn’t bleeding to death. “Anyway, here are the tweezers.” Wonwoo handed them to Jeonghan.

The older nodded his thanks to the rapper and then turned to where Hansol was laying. Seungkwan hadn’t left his friend’s side since he had found him in the alley. Jeonghan found it sweet, and it also hurt him to say what he was about to. “Seungkwan-ie, it’ll be better if you’re not right beside him for this. It’ll be a gruesome sight.”

Seungkwan shook his head. “No, hyung, I’m not leaving his side until I’m sure he’s going to make it.”

Jihoon who had been monitoring the sound of Hansol’s heart through one of his sound waves suddenly turned to Jeonghan. “Guys we need to do this fast. His heart is starting to fail.”

Jeonghan sighed knowing they didn’t have time to fight with Seungkwan to leave. “Okay, Seungkwan if you’re not going to leave, you’re going to help. I want you to hold Hansol down. He may be unconscious, but I’m sure he’ll be able to feel this pain.”

Seungkwan nodded his head and got in a better position to hold his friend down. Jeonghan lifted up Hansol’s shirt and took the tweezers and inserted them into the wound. Just as Jeonghan had predicted, Hansol tried to squirm away. Seungkwan held him down though, keeping up his job.

Jeonghan had to dig around for a moment before he finally found the bullet. He slowly grabbed a hold of the bullet, trying not to let it slip out of the tweezers. He carefully pulled it out of the wound, the bleeding picking up at the removal. Jeonghan called to Mingyu. “‘Gyu, come heal him quick! The bullet must’ve been keeping some hole closed. He’s bleeding even heavier than he was before!.”

Mingyu quickly kneeled down beside Hansol. He touched the bullet wound in Hansol’s shoulder, and pushed out as much energy as he could. It was a deep wound, and even with Mingyu giving it his all, it still took several moments for it to finally close. After it had closed, Mingyu still held on for a few more moments to heal the muscles in the shoulder. Once the wound was healed, Mingyu half stumbled away. Exhaustion clear all over his expression. 

“Good work, ‘Gyu.” Jeonghan praised. “Go and rest for a little while.” Jeonghan encouraged, although he didn’t push.

Mingyu nodded attempting to stand up, but tiredness making him fall again, only to be caught by Jeonghan. “Jun-ie, could you help Mingyu over to a corner to lie down?”

Jun nodded quickly, happy to help.

Now that Hansol was healed they had another problem to attend to. They needed to get their leader back.

\------------------------------------

The drive hadn’t been as long as Seungcheol had hoped. It had felt only like a few minutes, but of course he might have fallen asleep. When the guards opened the back of the truck Seungcheol could tell by the amount of light in the sky that it had been at least a couple hours. Seungcheol was still bleeding, not as heavily as when he was first shot, but it was still coming out. He was light headed at the loss.

When they pulled him out of the truck they forced him to walk, even though his leg didn’t even seem possible of supporting anything. Seungcheol half hopped, half was pushed to walk. Every step was excruciatingly painful, he couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his mouth every few steps.

The walked inside a huge building that, once inside, was made clear to be a lab. The guards pushed Seungcheol up to a lab table, threw him down on it, and strapped him to where he wasn’t able to move. One man then came up with some scissors and cut his pants leg off of his wounded leg. The frightened idol tried to squirm away, but it proved useless in the hold of the restraint straps.

The man then brought out a pair of tongs and tweezers. He put the tongs into the wound and pushed it open, Seungcheol let out a scream of pain. The man then dug out the bullet. He then took disinfectant and poured it on the hole before wrapping it in bandages. The man then proceeded to take a syringe and put some clear liquid in it. He came up to Seungcheol, very emotionless and just said, “This might hurt a little.” Before proceeding to inject the medicine in a vein in Seungcheol’s neck.

Before the rapper could even take in what was happening, he was starting to pass out. Darkness enveloping his vision.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finds another part of his abilities. The others formulate a plan.

Seungcheol could hear people moving around him. They weren’t being very quiet. He would’ve thought that the others would’ve learned to be quiet when others were sleeping. There was a crash, and Seungcheol shot awake, his leader instincts coming out. When he realized he couldn’t sit up he became very confused. Where was he? What was happening?

He took a moment to calm himself a little bit. He glanced around as best as he could and he suddenly remembered all that had happened. He was in the laboratory of the crazy people. He had been kidnapped. 

“Well, someone’s finally awake.” A female voice rang out. “What luck! I was beginning to think that blood loss had killed you after all.”

Seungcheol struggled to take a glance at who was talking. He gave up after a few moments of struggling.

“Our medicine was only supposed to knock you out for a few hours, but the rest must’ve been pure exhaustion. You’ve been out for almost an entire day. So now that you’re nice and rested, it’s time to run some testing. I’ve been seeing the analysis data and it shows you are an empath. That might be the reason I’m feeling a bit unnerved myself. You’re projecting your emotions.” The lady walked up to the table, now allowing Seungcheol to see who was talking. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that it was the same lady that had been responsible for kidnapping Jihoon.

“If you do this testing, will you finally leave my brothers and I alone? We just want to go back to our lives. None of us asked for this!”

“It depends on the response to the tests, and if I’ve gathered enough information. Of course though, I can’t gather enough data with all of you running away from me all the time. I need all of you to proceed.”

“Please, leave the others alone. Do what you want with me, but don’t harm the others, don’t pull them farther into this.”

“I need my data Seungcheol, I’ve already explained about why I’ve chosen your group.” The lady then motioned to her assistant, who wheeled forward a cart with several electronics on it. “By the way, you can refer to me as Lady Hana from now on. That’s what everyone around here calls me.”

She then started attaching wires to Seungcheol’s temples. She then cut off his shirt and attached more wires around where his heart and lungs would be located. She switched on a machine and started glancing at the machine.

Seungcheol stayed quiet, he hoped that if Lady Hana got enough information from him she would leave the others alone. She started to mumble under her breath as she glanced at the screen.

“Nothing’s coming up except normal human stats. Why isn’t it working?” She glanced at the idol. “Maybe I need to make you feel extreme emotions for it to read properly.”

She walked away for a moment before returning with more wires. “This is going to hurt, but I need to do something to influence stronger emotions.” She attached the wires to Seungcheol’s biceps, pecks, and on his stomach. She then backed away.

Seungcheol was about to question what was going to happen before he felt a strong shock hitting him. It hurt so badly, he knew his emotions were going everywhere. His muscles tensed up. It felt like hours before the machine turned off. It had just turned off when he suddenly felt a very hard slap against his cheek. He opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized had closed, to see Lady Hana glancing down at him with anger in her expression. 

“I feel how strong your emotions are! It was almost like I myself was getting shocked, but the machines showed nothing except what a normal human would read! Why?! Do I need to give you more serum?” She turned away, she began to talk to herself. “No, it could be fatal if he gets more serum. But, what else am I to do?”

Seungcheol could feel her anger growing in his head. It was stronger than his fear. He wanted to help her anger before she turned it onto him. He imagined himself taking the anger and blowing it away. Before he realized what he had done Lady Hana turned to him. 

“You pushed my anger away.” She looked at him amazed. “This is an interesting development. I thought you would only be able to project and feel emotions. However, I think you can control people’s emotions entirely.” She turned away again talking half to Seungcheol, half to herself. “You could do so much with that. The millions of dollars we could make. This could be something entirely different.”

The empath didn’t like what he was hearing. “I don’t want to be used like that.”

She glared at him. “You are under my control right now. If you defy me terrible things could happen to you.” She picked up a syringe. “I think it’s about time you sleep again.” 

Seungcheol tried to fight the restraints. He didn’t want to be unconscious for longer than he already had been. He needed time to be awake and figure out a plan to escape. Before he could really do anything, Lady Hana had already given him the shot.

Before long he was falling unconscious again.

\------------------------------------

“Okay, does anyone have any idea where Seungcheol could be?” Jeonghan asked. Even though Jeonghan wasn’t one of the leaders, he had found that as the current oldest, he needed to step up as much as he could. Jihoon and Soonyoung were good leaders, but even they seemed a bit lost without the Seungcheol.

Everyone that was conscious shook their heads in response. Hansol was still unconscious, and Mingyu had passed out after exerting himself to heal his dongsaeng. 

Jihoon spoke up thinking out loud. “We could go back to the warehouse where they held me to see if there are any clues. I know for a fact that’s not their main base, but we might be able to get something.”

Everyone nodded. It wasn’t much to go on, but they had to start somewhere.

“We need to split into groups as well.” Soonyoung pointed out. “It’s no good if we all get caught. However, I will say we need to figure this all out fast. I’m sure our staffs and managers panicked after seeing the state of the building, and seeing us not there. They have probably thought all of us have been kidnapped.”

“If we don’t make progress soon,” Jisoo spoke up, “I think we need to at least call our managers.”

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Jun brought up. “They might have our managers phones tapped. What if the people who have ‘Cheol are able to locate us through that, or what if they think our managers know something and try to force information out of them?”

“We’ve got to do something!” Jisoo huffed with frustration even though he knew Jun was right. “The last thing we need is for all of South Korea to be after us. We’ll never get anything done then. Also what happens if they contact our families? We can’t just let them think we’ve disappeared. None of us even got to bring our phones with us as we had to leave so quickly.”

“But what if they go after our families!” The dancer brought up another valid point.

They were at a stalemate about what to do. Both Jun and Jisoo had good points. Everyone thought the points through before responding.

“If we don’t make progress by tomorrow night,” Jeonghan started, “we should find as safe a way as we can to contact someone. Let’s try and sort out what we can. We should try our bests though to leave out as many people as possible.”

Everyone reluctantly agreed to Jeonghan’s idea.

“So for groups,” Jihoon pushed for them to get moving, “we should try and spread out the ones with the more defensive powers to be able to help protect the ones that are weakened, or the ones with the least defensive powers.”

“Well obviously, Hansol and Mingyu will be staying here.” Chan smirked at the two unconscious forms. 

“Myungho, how are you feeling?” Jeonghan asked.

“Honestly, I feel fine. I’m just emotionally exhausted at this point, but that’s to be expected.”

Jeonghan nodded, sympathy laced his expression. “Okay, so do you feel well enough to go out?”

The dancer nodded his head. “Whatever you need, hyung.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan continued, “So we need to split up the groups pretty evenly. There are twelve of us, so groups of four should work out well. It seems evident that in this situation some powers are going to be weaker than others. So we need to make sure the ones with less defense has enough people with stronger and more defensive powers.”

“We currently have three people acting as leaders right now.” Jisoo threw in, “Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Jihoon, you three should probably be spread throughout the groups. Three groups, three of you guys.”

The guys nodded.

“Okay, I’ll stay here.” Jeonghan offered, “In the current situation, my power isn’t necessarily weak, but it’s still not the most useful in a fight. Since I’m staying here, it should be enough for me to protect whoever stays just in case. Also Mingyu and Hansol are two of the others. One more should stay back to make the groups even.”

They were mentally debating over who should stay when Seungkwan cleared his throat. “Guys, as much as I know I need to help with this fight, I really don’t think my mind will be on the mission if I go out now. Until I see Hansol awake, I’ll be a mess. I think it’s better if I stay for now. Besides, I can also offer some defense if needed.”

They agreed with the reasoning, and with that the first group was decided.

This was where the real planning came in for the groups. Soonyoung and Jihoon were obviously going to be split up to equally divide the leaders. It was also decided that since Jisoo and Wonwoo had less defensive powers, it would be safe to split them up among the more defensive powers. Jihoon also brought up the point that Jun and Soonyoung should be split up since they had similar powers.

With the reasoning they put into creating the groups it was decided the groups would be:

Group 1: Jeonghan, Mingyu, Hansol, and Seungkwan  
Group 2: Soonyoung, Jisoo, Myungho, and Chan  
Group 3: Jihoon, Wonwoo, Jun, and Seokmin

Group 1 would stay at the hideout. Group 2 and Group 3 would both go out. However, Group 2 would go inside the warehouse while Group 3 guarded the outside of the warehouse. 

The members didn’t know what was about to happen, but they did know one thing, they were going to get back their leader. No matter what it took Seungcheol would be brought back to them, and they were all willing to fight for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie to y'all, I put forth way too much effort into planning out the groups lol. Anyway, thank y'all for reading!!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out info about Seungcheol's kidnapper. Bad things happen to Jeonghan, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Mingyu

Groups 2 and 3 approached the warehouse. It was dark. They had agreed that if someone started to approach the building from the outside they all agreed Seokmin would try and make the lights inside the building flicker. 

Group 2 entered the building as quietly as they could. Soonyoung leading the way, prepared to strike anything that moved. As they entered they could see it was dark in the building. They could also make out the machine that had created the shock. There were two main rooms in the building, the room where the shock had happened, and the part that the woman and her men had stood while they administered the shock.

“Okay guys,” Soonyoung whispered, “Let’s make this as quick as possible. I think we should split into groups of two, Jisoo and Chan you two go look through the other room, Myungho and I will stay here and look through this room. If we find anything we let the other group know about it as soon as we can. If we get a signal from the others about someone approaching we try to get out or we hide and prepare to defend ourselves.”

The others nodded and got to work. They were sorting through items and papers left. They searched for probably about twenty minutes before Jisoo noticed something about the papers. 

“Hey guys,” Jisoo called to the others, who all came to see what he had found. “All of these papers seem to be written by the same person named Lady Hana. They talk all about her science experiments, and they have some of the science in them too. They even have ways to reverse the effects.”

“Wait, so you mean she could possibly take away our powers?” Myungho questioned.

“I’m not sure the papers are vague. I think a majority of what’s here is just theories. However, I also found a paper talking about how they would need several test subjects to confirm their theories.”

“Can I see the papers hyung?” Soonyoung asked Jisoo.

“You can, but I don’t know how much you’ll understand. The papers are in Russian. Which means I’m guessing this Lady Hana has connections with Russia somehow.” 

Seungcheol glanced at the paper anyway. “There’s a diagram here about where the ideal places to inject the serum probably are.”

“But we weren’t injected with the serum?” Chan said confused. “Well, Jihoon-hyung was, but didn’t the rest of us drink in the serum from our water?”

“I guess they have the injection points located just in case.” Soonyoung shrugged, he turned to Jisoo, “Are you able to find any more details about this lady?”

“Not much more, although I think she’s definitely hiding somewhere in or around Seoul as she has mentioned here about trying not to be to suspicious with the city police. She also has here mentioned about being careful in the labs with having human test subjects.”

“We should search all of the laboratories in Seoul and see if we can find her.” Soonyoung put out. “Jihoon and I know what she looks like, so even if her registered name isn’t this Lady Hana, we should be able to see her from her pictures. Wonwoo might even be able to see if he can locate anything written down about her.”

They all nodded and were about to head out, but suddenly the lights started flickering on and off. The four members glanced at each other with nerves seeping into all of their expressions. They were trying to look for someplace to hide. Myungho then suddenly grabbed all three and teleported outside right as the person seemed to see them in the room. They heard a yell and then they were outside.

“Guys, let’s go!” Soonyoung yelled over to the other four. 

They ran away, but the person who had seen them inside was chasing them. They just had to make it back to the train station around the corner. Chan then suddenly tripped.

The others slid to a stop. “Chan, come on!” Jihoon raced back to the fallen maknae. He helped the dancer up and they tried to run again only for both of them to be grabbed. In a panic Chan allowed his thoughts to spin, and the person who was holding him dropped him.

He looked around to see everyone in the area on the ground. He quickly cleared his thoughts and people started to get better. He and the others had to get out before the men got better. Chan imagined taking away the dizziness from his hyungs and they quickly seemed to get back on their feet. They glanced at the maknae in shock before they all turned and ran towards the train station.

Once on the train they all started to catch their breaths in the least suspicious way possible. The last thing they needed was for someone to notice them and realize who they were. Thankfully, at the moment they all just looked like dirty strangers.

None of them had had time to shower in a few days, nor had they been able to change clothes. If they kept to themselves no one would hopefully notice them. Even still, they moved to the back corner of the car they had entered. Luckily, not many other people entered their car.

As they sat in the train Seokmin looked around. “Guys, how did we even end up here? It’s only been four days since everything began happening and we’re already acting like all of this is normal. How is any of this normal? We haven’t even stopped to consider the bad parts of having these powers and yet we just went with it and… Now we have to find our missing leader all while avoiding not just the people who are after us, but also people who will recognize us as idols.” He looked down at his hand, electricity zapping over it, the lights flickering so quickly it seemed it hadn’t happened at all.

The others sympathized with him. It was beginning to register to them how fast everything had happened, but they didn’t have a choice really. They had been dragged into this with no time for them to even remotely process everything that had been thrown at them. Also with people after them they didn’t have a choice to just jump back into their normal life of just being regular k-pop idols, they now had to fend for their lives. For the rest of the train ride all of them were lost in their thoughts.

\------------------------------------

A little while after the other groups had left Mingyu and Hansol had both woken up and had been filled in on everything taking place. They figured now that the two were awake they should still stay at the hideout and wait from word from the others. They had just been sitting quietly when they heard what sounded like someone’s footsteps. 

They were quiet and they held their breaths waiting to see what was happening, or who it was. Surely if it was the others they would have called out to them by now. They held their breaths in anticipation and finally something was thrown into the room causing all four to scramble as far away from it as possible. A gas started filling the room, none of them could get away from it. Slowly all of them except for Mingyu started to feel nauseous and faint.

Mingyu was quick to realize he was the only one that was not being affected. He figured it was because of his power. He didn’t focus on it then, he quickly grabbed the other three and even though he was still weak from before, he made sure to try and keep them all as safe as he could. He huddled them close and all three seemed to get better quickly as long as they had some sort of contact with the healer.

“Guys we need to get out of here.” Seungkwan pointed out the obvious. “Get behind me as best as you can.”

They all did as they were told, Mingyu still keeping contact with all of them. Seungkwan then let out a very loud scream that shook the entire building. Even though the others weren’t in front of the scream their ears still hurt, but not as badly as whoever was in front of it. Two men wearing gas masks fell to the ground holding their ears and it appeared that blood was coming out of not just their ears, but also their noses. The scream also destroyed the device that was making the gas.

However, the scream also accidentally cause a beam to be knocked loose, the ceiling starting to give way.

“Guys! Come on!” Jeonghan yelled, not so accidentally pushing them. They all rushed towards the door. Right before they were to go through the door a piece of concrete fell closing off the room. 

They all looked around, desperate for another exit. There were windows, but they were on the opposite side of the room, much too risky with the slabs of concrete falling down. Fear ran through them all before they heard Hansol groaning in almost a painful way. Hansol was shifting the enormous pile of concrete. He was exerting so much effort that veins started to appear on his arms and neck. Within seconds the entire pile was moved and they were all rushing through the door.

They ran down the hallway that connected the room they had been in with the outside exit. They slammed through the door and immediately froze as huge men blocked their path. They looked around for a place to run, but they were trapped. They heard the loud crashing behind them. The entire building hadn’t fallen, but a good portion of it had.

“Our boss doesn’t want to play your petty games anymore.” One of the men who had been at the company building the day before spoke up. “She let you idiots hide for a little while, but she’s through.”

“Hey now, we understand.” Jeonghan spoke up, the other three were looking at him with confusion. “You’re just doing your job. However,” a small smile started to form on the singer’s lips, “you all should go back to her and tell her you couldn’t find us. The building was completely destroyed before you got here.”

A dazed look appeared on all of the bad guys faces. They turned instantly and got in their vans. All except for the leader. He remained where he was which surprised Jeonghan.

“I’ve been preparing myself in case you did something like this. It was a lot harder to push against it than I thought, but if you really thought your little party trick would be the way that you got out of this, think again.” The leader turned towards the others, “Men!”

They all stopped and turned around still looking dazed. “Snap out of it, they’re right here.”

A few slowly started coming out from under Jeonghan’s influence and instantly they turned themselves on them. Two of them grabbed Seungkwan. One holding him from behind while the other one quickly covered Seungkwan’s mouth with several layers of duct tape.

“No! Let him go!” Hansol yelled, quickly pushing the guys with his powers. Someone then attacked him from behind and gave him a shot of something. Instantly Hansol stopped fighting all his energy seeming to have just disappeared.

“A tranquilizer.” The man chuckled. “Not enough to knock you out, just enough to weaken you.” He then turned to Jeonghan and Mingyu who had both been grabbed by other men. “I’ll tell you what, since I’m feeling generous, I’ll leave one of you two here to explain to the others what’s happened.” He looked between the two. “I’ll leave you healer. Your power is weaker, it’ll be easier to catch you again.” 

Mingyu held his breath looking at the other three as they were thrown into the back of the truck. He was completely powerless to stop it. The guard who had been holding him finally threw him to the ground after the others were put locked into the truck.

“See ya later.” The leader smirked as he got in the truck.

Mingyu watched powerlessly with tears in his eyes as the truck drove away leaving the healer beside the building which was now only a little more than rubble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Hansol are taken to Seungcheol. The others are updated on the situation and they also get a lead to find them.

Seungcheol awoke to the sound of a door coming open. He wasn’t on the same lab table, but he was in a prison cell type room with only one light bulb to light the room. He had a headache and groaned as a bright light hit his face. 

The leader opened his eyes and as he looked up he gasped, tears instantly came to his eyes when he saw three familiar people being brought into the room. 

Seungkwan, Hansol, and Jeonghan were all being dragged in. Seungcheol looked over all of them. They were filthy, dust and dirt covering them from head to toe. Seungkwan had a device covering his mouth, and Hansol had his hands in something that looked like an advanced version of handcuffs in front of him. They all looked tired, but Jeonghan even more so.

When the three saw Seungcheol they froze. The guards practically threw them into the cell when they stopped walking. 

The guards locked them in and then they were all left by themselves in the dark cell. 

Seungcheol got up and tried to limp over to the other three as his leg was still hurt from the bullet wound. The three members quickly met Seungcheol to keep him from walking too much on his visibly hurt leg. “Guys! I’m so sorry. Did they hurt you? Hansol the last time I saw you you were shot, it looks like Mingyu healed you. Where’s Mingyu? Where are the rest?” The leader was on the verge of panicking.

“‘Cheol,” Jeonghan quickly quieted the other. “The others are okay, they’re not here.” Jeonghan hugged Seungcheol. The leader not even caring about how dirty he was. “We were trying to get you back. Us three and Mingyu had stayed behind at our hideout while the others went back to the warehouse where Jihoon had been kept. They attacked us and they left Mingyu by himself.”

The realization that Mingyu had been left with no one else and no hideout to stay in hit Jeonghan. Tears came to his eyes, but he continued. “When we got here that device was placed over Seungkwan’s mouth to keep him from screaming. They placed Hansol’s hands inside the cuffs to keep him from using his telekinesis.”

Seungcheol didn’t know what to say after Jeonghan had explained everything. He felt even worse about allowing himself to get captured.

“We should be asking if you’re okay though.” Hansol pointed to the wound that was visible underneath the ripped pants leg that he was wearing. “You were shot in the leg and you didn’t have Mingyu to heal you. Did they at least clean it before bandaging it?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah they got the bullet out and cleaned it. I guess they really don’t want us dead. They just want to force us into submission for them to get their tests done.” The leader then turned to Seungkwan he could feel the younger’s nerves. “Are you okay Seungkwan? I know you can’t talk, but is the machine hurting you?”

Seungkwan shook his head as he avoided eye contact. The others knew he felt scared by the whole thing. He was probably worrying over everyone inside the room and the others outside so much more than he was worrying about not being able to talk. Seungcheol limped to the younger who was quick to catch him as he almost fell. As soon as Seungcheol began to hug Seungkwan the younger began to cry. The huge mix of emotions that were running through Seungkwan were quite obvious to the empath. The two slid onto the ground as they didn’t see need to keep standing.

“It’s okay ‘Kwanie.” Seungcheol whispered, pulling Seungkwan into his lap. “It’s all okay. I’m sure the others are working on getting us out. They’ll think of something and we’ll all make it out of this.” Seungcheol could only hope that what he was saying was true.

\------------------------------------

Mingyu watched as the trucks drove away. Fear, guilt, and uselessness grabbing his mind. What was he going to tell the others? Their hideout was now destroyed and now four members had been taken. Why hadn’t he done more? Mingyu had even been unconscious when the decision for grouping had been made. Why was he so weak?

Mingyu slid down one of the walls of the hideout that was still standing. He was going through a list of options in his head about what he could do to make the situation better. However, he just kept coming back to the one thought that He should have done more. He refused to let his thoughts get in the way though. His first idea was to wait there until the others returned, but that would be pointless. The others would walk all the way here just to have to go somewhere else. He then decided to walk to the train station a few blocks away and wait there. He wasn’t even sure if the others had taken the train, but he figured if he were to wait outside then hopefully he would run into them. He had to find a way to cover his face though. He couldn’t walk into such a crowded place without coverage, he could be recognized and that would make matters so much worse, especially considering he was covered head to toe in dirt, and his clothes had been ripped in a few places when the ceiling had been collapsing. His facial hair had also grown out a little bit as he hadn’t had the chance to shave since the day of the awards show. Well, maybe the fans wouldn’t recognize him. 

As Mingyu began to walk towards the train station he looked at his torso. He was suddenly very thankful he seemed to have an inability to get hurt since the shock. He would’ve been covered in bruises and cuts. 

His thoughts wandered back to the other three. They surely had to have gotten hurt from the falling debris. He hadn’t had time to check on them, but of course he had been making contact with all three of them to get through the gas, so it’s possible he had healed them all. He hoped he had, he didn’t want them to be sitting in some type of cell not being treated properly for injuries. Mingyu was so caught up in his thoughts, he got scared when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Mingyu jumped and got prepared to fight whoever had touched him, but he was shocked to see Jihoon looking up at him with concern. 

“Mingyu? I’m sorry I scared you. We called out to you several times, but you seemed so caught up in your thoughts. Why are you out here?” Jihoon had expected a vast array of answers from the tall man, but the younger bursting out into tears was not one of the answers.

Jihoon tried to comfort his dongsaeng as Mingyu basically collapsed in his arms. The singer glanced over to the rest of the group who was standing to the side. They were all shocked at seeing this side of Mingyu.

They came over to try and help Jihoon and Mingyu as the tall rapper was currently about to put all of his weight onto Jihoon’s small form.

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung asked, “What’s wrong?” He was pretending not to see the dirt that covered Mingyu. He was hoping that all of this was a misunderstanding. “Why aren’t you with the others back at the hideout?”

It took a moment for Mingyu to calm down enough to speak. He explained everything that happened, having to stop several times during the recall to compose himself. Everyone’s heart hurt at the news that the other three had been captured.

“I was going to go to the train station to wait for you guys since I didn’t want you to walk all the way to the building for nothing. Also I’m slowly finding I seem to have an inability to get hurt, which is useful in my case.”

The others took in that information as well as they glanced at Mingyu’s ripped clothes and didn’t see any injuries. 

“Well, let’s focus on that good news for now.” Soonyoung ran his hand through the taller’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“Where do we go now?” Jisoo stressed the current situation. “We can’t just stay here.”

“How did they know where we were though?” Myungho asked. “Can we even find a way to escape them? What if there’s someone watching us now?”

The group glanced around debating what they should do. They had to think of something. For now, to get off the main roads, they went into an alleyway and ducked underneath where two fire escapes met and came down. They thought over some of their options, coming back to the fact that they really needed to save the others and get this whole mess over with.

“Okay,” Soonyoung spoke up. “We did find out a few things through our visit to the warehouse. To catch up everyone who wasn’t inside, apparently the lady who kidnapped us is a scientist who goes by the name Lady Hana. We need to find a secure place to do research and see if we can find her in any of Seoul’s laboratory databases. Wonwoo, are you able to sense anything about her?”

The omnilegent was quiet for a moment seeming to stare off into space for several moments before responding. “There are a few documents written for a Lee Hana under Korean Labs located here in Seoul. Apparently the name she requested on her ID for the company was Lady Hana. The only thing is the documents say that she is working on something super confidential in a secret location, which doesn’t really help us. However, the documents also give the name of her top bodyguard Park Hyungbin, it also gives his home address.”

“So…” Jun smirked, “we’re paying this guy a visit?”

“That’s about all we can do at this point.” Jihoon sighed, he was sat on the ground, Mingyu’s head was leaned against his shoulder and the older was running his hand through the rappers hair. “But I refuse to split up again. We could’ve lost Mingyu too, we’re lucky the men didn’t take him.”

“I’m with Jihoon-hyung.” Chan spoke up, “It seems like we’re stronger together anyway. At this point splitting up could hurt us more than if we’re just caught together.”

Everyone agreed and it was decided that they would all be paying a visit to this Park Hyungbin’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for my prolonged absence, school has really been taking a lot out of me. I can't promise I'll be much better about updating from here on out, but I can promise I'm not going to abandon this fic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Hansol attempt to escape. The others gain more information about where their missing members are.

The four kidnapped boys had been sitting in silence in the cell, they were all huddled up, half asleep, in one heap against the wall farthest away from the door. They all jumped awake as there was a click and the door began to open. Seungcheol and Jeonghan did their bests to protect their dongsaengs by quickly moving in front.

The room was quickly filled with three large guards and then soon after the small form of Lady Hana walked through the door. The woman smirked at the sight in front of her. 

“Well I must admit, all four of you are very charming in your own ways. I also almost get soft at the whole ‘hyungs protecting their dongsaengs’ thing. Too bad I can’t see all of poor Seungkwan’s face. Must be the price of having such a dangerous power.”

“What do you want?” Seungcheol asked fiercely. “I have a feeling you came here to do more than chat about our looks?”

“Well, you would be right ‘Cheolie.” The leader glared harder at the use of the nickname. The lady ignored the glare and snapped her fingers. The guards quickly walked up and snatched Jeonghan and Seungkwan up, Hansol and Seungcheol not being able to fight much with Seungcheol having a hurt leg and Hansol having his hands cuffed together. “I need to do more testing. I now have more test subjects and I also have a job to do.”

“Be quiet and let us go!” Jeonghan hissed.

Everyone in the room froze under a daze and the grips on the two loosened. “Stay exactly where you are and allow us to exit the room.” The daze continued. Jeonghan quickly ran up to Seungcheol and got him on his back. They all quickly ran out of the cell into a huge room filled with different machines and pieces of lab equipment. As they ran out, Seungkwan had the idea to turn around and lock the cell door locking Lady Hana and the three guards inside still in a daze.

They ran out into the hallway, they had no idea where they were or how they were supposed to get out of the building, but they knew they had to figure it out fast. It was only a matter of time before the daze wore off.

“I think I remember this hallway from coming in!” Hansol spoke up as they looked at the long hallway from side to side. The youngest rapper took the lead and quickly lead them through a few twists and turns before they made it to a lobby looking area. They saw a glass door to the outside.

As they made there way towards the door an alarm started to sound and Lady Hana’s voice came over the intercom. “The test subjects are loose! I repeat the test subjects are loose!” 

Right as they made it to the door a lock sounded. Hansol kicked the door and Seungkwan kept hitting at it. Jeonghan helped to the best of his ability without dropping Seungcheol. It wasn’t budging. They had to do something quick. Hansol backed up and ran into the door at full force trying to break the glass. Only ending up hitting it hard and knocking himself backwards, not falling over completely as Seungkwan quickly caught him.

“Did you four really think you were going to get far?” Lady Hana was heard again. “You all have only made this so much worse for yourselves.”

The guards rushed at all four of them. The one that grabbed Jeonghan put his hand over his mouth to keep the singer quiet. They were all dragged back into the lab and thrown onto lab tables. The guards placed a machine, similar to Seungkwan’s, on Jeonghan’s mouth. They then attached wires to Jeonghan and they shocked him.

The singer’s muffled screams could be heard through his closed mouth and through the machine. They kept shocking him until eventually he passed out. The other three watched everything in horror from their tables. Seungkwan was silently crying. They all just wanted to go home.

\------------------------------------

The group glanced at the building they were about to enter. The guard lived in a run down eight story apartment building that appeared to be falling apart. They agreed to try and remain as inconspicuous as possible, which was a little hard considering nine filthy young men were entering into an apartment building they had never been in before.

“Okay guys, stick together.” Soonyoung instructed as he opened the front door. 

According to the address Wonwoo had found in the records, the man lived on the fifth floor. If something were to happen they wouldn’t be able to get out too quickly.

On the way up they were lucky to not run into anyone. They made it to the apartment with little problems. They paused outside the door. Soonyoung glanced at the others as if asking if they were really about to walk right to the man who could capture them and take them to the crazy woman who had started all this. Jihoon nodded in confirmation at the dancer.

Soonyoung raised his hand and knocked on the door. They waited with their breaths held as they waited to see what would happen. After a moment there was no answer. Soonyoung knocked once more and again was met with the same response.

Jihoon placed his hand on the door as if focusing. “I don’t hear anything. He’s not here.”

“What do we do now?” Jisoo asked aggravated.

All of a sudden the lock on the door sounded, startling them all. The door quickly opened to reveal Myungho who was ushering them in.

Hesitantly, they all made their way out of the hallway. Once the door was closed they all looked at each other for a moment.

“Did we really just break into someone’s apartment?” Seokmin asked.

“Don’t think of it like that.” Jihoon calmed the younger. “We need to do this. If we don’t we may never get back to our lives, and we may never get the others back. Now, I’ll keep guard and alert if I hear anything out of place. You all try and find anything. Also, let’s do this fast. Literally anything could happen at this point.”

Everyone agreed with Jihoon and set to work trying to find any indication as to where their friends could be. 

They were almost done searching the apartment when Jun called out. “Guys! I may have something!” They rushed to the back bedroom and saw what Jun was referencing. He was holding up an ID badge. The picture on it was that of Park Hyungbin, the same man that had been in charge of all the guards during every run in they had had with the guards. Mingyu even identified him as the one to take away the other three. The ID had an address on the back of it that was most certainly not the address of the main lab building.

“This is definitely a lead.” Soonyoung smiled. He quickly memorized the address and had Jun put the ID back where he had found it. 

They were getting ready to leave when Jihoon let out a warning. “Guys, someone is coming down the hall. His sound waves look an awful like the guard’s.”

“We have to find another way out!” Jisoo said, frantically searching around.

“There was a fire escape in the bedroom.” Jun recalled seeing it out the window as he was searching.

They all ran to the bedroom and one by one started exiting. Somehow Seokmin was the last one to start exiting, right as he started out the window a huge hand roughly grabbed his bicep, yanking him back in. The singer was pulled into the bedroom only to come face to face with Park Hyungbin.

“So, you bitches decided to come after me? I thought you would’ve known better. Well, I might as well take Lady Hana another prize.” Hyungbin tightened his grip making Seokmin wince in pain. He then started pushing him towards the front door. Seokmin knew he couldn’t let himself be captured and started to draw in electricity, stealing it from the building. The lights flashed on and off before completely going out. Before the man could then do anything to the smaller Seokmin had basically become a human taser. The man was shocked so hard he was thrown back and ended up throwing Seokmin hard against the wall. The singer was only dazed for a moment before he ran back towards the fire escape. 

Seokmin ran out so fast he didn’t even notice the sparks that kept coming out of him. He also didn’t seem to feel any effects from stealing an entire building’s power. He ran to the end of the alleyway, catching up with the others. They all breathed sighs of relief when Seokmin came running out. They wanted to attack him in hugs but refrained upon seeing the sparks of electricity running along his body.

“Seokmin-hyung,” Chan started, “you might want to get rid of some electricity before you do anything else. You’ve got so much electricity in you. You’ve got lightning in your eyes.”

Seokmin looked down at his hands as he chuckled in surprise. “Huh, I didn’t even notice I had taken that much. Who knew stealing electricity from a whole building would give me so much energy.” Seokmin concentrated and everyone observed as a yellowish energy went from the singer’s fingertips back towards the apartment building. A few moments later Seokmin seemed to be back to normal. 

They ran away from the building distancing themselves even more from the potential threat of being captured. It became clear to all of them that they were going to have to find a new hideout soon. It was getting dark and the temperature was quickly dropping, which Jun said he didn’t even notice. It was then that they decided they would have to contact someone, not just about finding shelter, but also to make sure the police weren’t after them. Everything would get a whole lot more difficult if they had to explain to the police that a crazy woman had kidnapped their friends to use them as lab rats to examine their new powers.

They found themselves at a payphone, they had found some change on the ground along the way. Soonyoung found himself to be the one dialling the phone number to their manager. The phone rang a few times before the man’s voice answered. “Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number?”

“Manager-nim?” The dance leader said quietly.

“Soonyoung-ie? Are you okay? Where are you?” The manager sounded frantic. “We’ve been worried sick about all of you. Yesterday when we came to the building and found the bullet holes and the guards dead, we thought the worst. Are the others with you?”

“Manager-nim, I can’t fully tell you about the situation we’re in right now. It’s too dangerous. Right now all I can say is, please don’t make a big deal of this. If you’ve contacted the police about all this call them off. Also, the members that are with me are okay. We just… hyung, we need shelter for the night that is discreet.”

“Soonyoung, what is all this? And what do you mean members that are with you?”

“Hyung, please I can’t talk for much longer on here. Just expect for there to be nine of us. Meet us at the train station closest to the company as soon as you can.” Soonyoung then hung up the phone and turned to the others who were looking at him in anticipation. “I take it you heard my side of the conversation.”

They all nodded. “I didn’t want to disclose too much information over the phone just in case.”

They started to work their way towards the train station, hoping that nothing would happen on their way there.

\------------------------------------

They made it to the train station and within half an hour they had been reunited with their manager who had quickly ushered them to a small, nondescript hotel down the street. The manager had gotten them three rooms and after he had seen them he quickly ran out and got them all new clothes and things to use for their hygiene. 

After everyone was now in clean clothes and they had showered and shaved, they were meeting in the room that was going to be shared between Jun, Myungho, and Jisoo’s room. The manager looked expectantly at all of the members, questions filling his mind. Why had they disappeared so suddenly? Why had they been so dirty? Where were the other four members?

While the manager had been out all the members had agreed that they would only tell him about their powers if they absolutely needed to. They weren’t a hundred percent sure how he would react.

“Hyung,” Soonyoung spoke up, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I’m not so sure about how many we can answer without getting you fully involved in all of this. We only called you tonight because we didn’t want the police on our tails and because we were desperate for shelter.”

“If you guys are in danger wouldn’t it be better to get the police involved though?” The manager stressed his point, however, he saw the looks on everyone’s faces and figured he better listen to the explanation they were about to give.

“In this situation, no, the police would make things worse and that starts on the edge of why we can’t give you all the details.” Soonyoung took a deep breath and cast a look at the others before turning back to the manager. “Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, Seungkwan-ie, and Hansol-ie have been kidnapped. Please, do not contact the police. Trust us, it will not end well for anyone if they are brought in. The people that kidnapped them are the same people who took Jihoon. These people are insane and will stop at nothing to get what they want.”

Soonyoung stopped to make sure the manager was getting everything. The manager looked as if he were about to speak up, but Soonyoung started again.

“The day the company was attacked was the day Seungcheol was taken. Everyone except for Hansol, Seungcheol, and I had already gotten out. As the three of us were running away he was shot in the leg. He yelled at me to get Hansol out and even though I wanted to go back for him I couldn’t because Hansol got shot in the arm. I had to follow what Seungcheol wanted me to do because Hansol needed to get out as well. He sacrificed himself so the rest of us could escape.” Soonyoung took a deep breath before continuing. “Earlier today, we had split up to try and get more information about where they could be holding ‘Cheol-ie. Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Mingyu stayed at what was our hideout while the rest of us went out. They were attacked and the building ended up collapsing, they barely escaped before it did. The people responsible, however, were waiting outside and ended up taking Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Hansol. They left Mingyu to let us know what had happened.”

The manager was horrified at the news. What had these poor boys gotten into that had dragged them into all this mess? The manager looked over at Mingyu, a thought occurred to him. “Wait can’t Mingyu give a description of whoever took them? We could give the description to the police. Why can’t the police get involved?” The manager even stood up and started pacing the room before turning to Mingyu. “You’re the tallest one. Aren’t you supposed to be better at standing up for the others? You must be a lot weaker than you look if they left you behind instead of on of the others. if they were trying to leave an easier catch behind wouldn’t Jeonghan or Seungkwan be better?” The manager stopped talking when he heard a sniff come from the tall idol.

Mingyu was looking down. All day he had been thinking about what would have happened if he were stronger. He felt like he had disappointed the others by being the one left behind. He didn’t even have that cool of a power. All he could do was be the group’s nurse now. He couldn’t defend himself like the others could. The manager’s words made him feel worse about the whole situation. He didn’t know how to respond, but thankfully he didn’t have to.

“No,” Jihoon spoke up, “Just no. Mingyu has gotten threatened at gunpoint several times, and has survived a building falling down around him, but just because he’s taller means he should’ve been stronger? I’m the shortest one in this room, does that mean I’m just supposed to rely on everyone around me to do everything since I’m supposed to be weak? Height doesn’t mean shit about how strong or weak a person is. However,” Jihoon glanced back at Mingyu, “Mingyu is still amazingly strong. He’s still going and still fighting despite everything that’s happened. He managed to push forward even through all the bad stuff that’s happening. He watched three of his closest friends be dragged away, but he’s doing everything in his power to help get them back. Mingyu is still incredibly strong, just because he wasn’t able to stop the men with huge guns from taking his friends doesn’t mean anything.”

All of the members agreed with Jihoon. They were angry at their manager for suggesting that Mingyu was responsible for the other three in his group being taken. The manager also didn’t know the full extent of what had happened. He had no right to even suggest Mingyu should’ve been stronger.

“If you’re going to talk about Mingyu like that, we will leave right here right now.” Jisoo growled at the manager.

The manager sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just upset hearing about all that has happened to you guys. Mingyu, I’m sorry, I’m glad you were at least allowed to be let go. I guess I’m just struggling to understand why all of this is happening. Why are they after you? This seems bigger than just you all being idols, especially if we can’t get the police involved.”

“Trust us, hyung,” Chan spoke up, “It’s safer if you don’t know all the details of what’s happening.”

“Chan’s right.” Soonyoung cut back in. “In fact it’s dangerous for you to even be with us. We appreciate you getting us these rooms for the night, and getting us things to clean up with, but you should get out of here before they see you with us. If they think you know anything they will come after you. We’ll be leaving here early in the morning as we have a lead as to where the others are being kept”

The manager nodded slowly. “If there’s anything more I can do to help, just let me know.” They said their goodbyes to the manager and then headed to bed needing to regain some energy for the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapped members have worries, but so do the non-kidnapped members

Since the escape attempt Lady Hana had not relented on her tests and on her “punishments” for them trying to leave. She was trying to get anything out of the boys. She had attached them all to special machines that would allow her to control the usage of their powers without them being able to gain control. She still wasn’t able to get many readings as to how the powers worked. It was frustrating. How was she supposed to remake the results she had gotten with them? She had had five other test subject before them and the only results that she had gotten were three deaths and two severely brain damaged subjects.

She had been risking a lot to try something so big on thirteen of Korea’s biggest idols, but her attempts proved useful as she had had an unexpected break through, even if it wasn’t what she was originally aiming for. Now she had to figure out how it had happened, even if it meant through means of torturing the subjects.

Lady Hana had found that the boys seemed to give up all fight if she threatened to hurt one of them. They wanted to protect each other. Seungcheol kept begging her to let the others go and to test him. Lady Hana didn’t understand why he couldn’t see that she had to do all this for science. She had given up trying to explain it all to them. They would never be able to understand it all.

She observed the screens displaying the readings for each of the boys. She felt as if she were missing something when the boys would use their powers and their readings wouldn’t show many differences. She noticed that Hansol’s heart rate and brain activity would increase when she forced him to use his telekinesis, but not much was giving a clear indication as to how it worked. Seungkwan’s heart rate picked up when he screamed, she had x-rayed his vocal cords to check the differences in them and they looked a little bit stretched from a normal person’s cords, but still didn’t seem totally abnormal. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn’t show any differences in their readings. They were impossible to read. How did Jeonghan persuade people? How did Seungcheol read and project emotions? It was truly a mystery. 

After several trials of nothing she screamed out in frustration and pressed the button to shock all the boys, strong emotions of anger, fear, and sadness rushed into her from Seungcheol. Still, there were no readings other than from what the shock had done. “Why is it not giving me anything! How are you all able to do what you do?!”

She looked at each of them. Jeonghan was on the verge of passing out again. When she had shocked him for his punishment she may have gone a little overboard. She made a mental note to keep an eye on his heart rate and make sure all the shocking hadn’t hurt him too badly. She was pulled from her thoughts as she watched Jeonghan’s nose begin to bleed. She didn’t immediately react, but as she watched the blood start to make it’s way down his face and onto the machine covering his mouth, an idea struck her. 

Maybe the changes made had been done to their DNA. She quickly ran and got four syringes and got samples of each of the boys’ blood. As she ran out of the room she completely forgot that Jeonghan’s nose was gushing blood. She left them strapped to the tables, unable to do anything.

As soon as she was gone Seungcheol called out to Jeonghan. “Hannie, are you okay?” He knew his fear could be felt throughout the room, it wasn’t some minor nose bleed. It had only been bleeding for a few moments, but blood had already made it look like Jeonghan had dipped the bottom half of his face into red paint.

Jeonghan was barely conscious and could barely respond, especially since he couldn’t even talk. Seungcheol looked over at Seungkwan and Hansol to make sure they were okay. They both looked horrified at the scene before them. They all knew that something was wrong with Jeonghan, they just hoped the others saved them before it was too late.

\------------------------------------

After a night of rest the others found themselves able to focus more on the mission at hand. The boys met up again in Jun, Myungho, and Jisoo’s room. They needed to get their four members back, and they needed to get Lady Hana off their tails for good.

Just before their manager had left he had told them that he would do his best to keep police out of this, but eventually, the company would take matters into their own hands. It would be suspicious if Seventeen suddenly stopped all schedules, the company was already worried about the bullet holes in the room the boys had been staying in the night of the attack. Not to mention they also knew about the boys’ dorm being broken into. The boys probably only had a couple more days before the company took charge of trying to find them, they would be furious when they found the manager hadn’t already contacted police about the issue.

“Okay guys,” Soonyoung spoke up. “We have the address where they’re possibly keeping the others. We need to come up with an attack plan if we’re going to get them out and make sure none of the rest of us get caught.”

“It’d be easier if we knew what the building looked like.” Jisoo thought out loud. “It’s too bad none of us can show, like, floor plans of plans or something. We can’t create a truly effective plan because we have no idea where exits are, where the labs are, where they might possibly be keeping them.”

Everyone thought for a moment knowing Jisoo was right. They all looked up when they heard Myungho clear his throat. “Maybe I can help?”

“Not if it involves teleporting.” Soonyoung stated firmly.

“Hyung, we don’t have a lot of options right now.” Myungho motioned to the others. “Do you see any other options as to how we could be prepared? I’m also better now. I’m not going to be teleporting several groups worth of people. Look, if you want to send someone with me then I’d still be able to handle it.” Myungho made eye contact with the dance leader, who desperately wanted to say no but knew they really didn’t have a lot of choices. “Hyung, I could teleport in, figure out the layout, or at least where the others are being kept, and then teleport out. If I sense danger I’ll leave and we can figure something else out.”

Soonyoung looked around at the others gaging their reactions. They all didn’t like it, but knew Myungho was right. “Fine. But someone is going with you. You don’t have the most defensive power, so you need protection.” Soonyoung was about to say he’d go, but Jun stepped in.

“I’ll go with him.”

Soonyoung was going to say no, but he saw the determination on the other Chinese member’s face and finally nodded. “Okay, but both of you need to be careful. I swear if you two get caught, when we get you guys back, I will personally murder you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting events occur for Myungho and Jun inside Lady Hana's facility.

Myungho had teleported himself and Jun right outside of Lady Hana’s hideout. From the outside it looked like just a regular office building. They wanted to make sure they could easily teleport inside the building without being too easily caught. 

“I think I should be able to first teleport us inside the main door and then we’ll go from there.” Myungho had found that even though he could teleport almost anywhere he had to have an exact image in his head of where he was teleporting for it to fully work. Because he didn’t know what the inside of the lab looked like he couldn’t just teleport right inside. However, there was a front door made of glass and Myungho could see inside.

“Minghao?” Jun called Myungho by his Chinese name. “Are you sure about this?”

“Hyung, if you were scared to come along why did you offer to come?”

“I’m not scared, I just…” Jun thought carefully through his words, “know that a lot can go wrong. I mean we’re talking about the same crazy lady that did all of this to us, and not to mention that her guards seem to be willing to fight for her until their last dying breaths if the main guard has anything to say about it. Besides, like I was going to let you out of my sight. I wouldn’t be able to live without my precious Minghao.”

The younger rolled his eyes. He didn’t respond, but instead brought them back to the situation at hand. “Okay, hold onto me. Be prepared to freeze anything that moves, just don’t freeze me again. You’re already cold enough to hold onto without you creating ice.”

Jun looked hurt for a second remembering how he had accidentally hurt the other. He quickly pushed the hurt aside and nodded. “I’m ready.” He held onto the younger’s hand and in the blink of an eye they were in the lobby area they had seen through the glass door. No one was around and it was quiet. The two China-line members made eye contact and then Jun started walking in front down a long hallway prepared to freeze anything that could be viewed as a threat. 

They carefully opened a few doors here and there only finding a few vacant offices and a supply closet. They were halfway down the hallway, and were just starting to wonder where people were, when they heard voices. It sounded like guards. Myungho and Jun made eye contact with each other and the teleporter grabbed hold of the older and in a flash they were standing in the dark supply closet they had passed earlier. They could still here the voices as the closet wasn’t too far from where they had been. 

The two boys stood there quietly, facing each other. They could only see a little bit as the only light was that seeping through the cracks in the door. The two somehow made quiet eye contact. Quietly seeming to both express their concern. They were practically chest to chest because of how little room there was. Despite the situation Myungho couldn’t help his eyes flickering down to the older’s pink lips. The younger licked his own lips and then flicked his eyes back onto the older’s eyes.

Before he could do anything he got nervous. This was his hyung, what was he thinking about this? Myungho registered that the voices were gone and teleported them back out into the hallway. The two made more, this time awkward, eye contact and then continued on. Jun, not being able to help himself, grabbed Myungho’s hand and continued to lead the way through the hallway.

They continued walking until they came to a door labelled “labs.” Both realizing that this would be the most dangerous place to look, but both knowing they had to. Carefully Jun reached his free hand out and cracked the door open, Myungho was tightly squeezing his hand out of nervousness. When the ice manipulator peeked inside he couldn’t help but gasp.

\------------------------------------

Seungcheol couldn’t help but tense up as he heard the door start to open. He looked over to Jeonghan who had passed out again. Dried blood was still all over the lower part of his face and the machine that covered his mouth. The leader also looked over to the other two. Hansol had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, but Seungkwan was wide awake and made eye contact with the older to express his concern.

Both noticed the difference in the door opening though as instead of it being flung open, like Lady Hana normally did, it was quietly opened trying to prevent any noise from being made. He then heard a soft gasp, which he would’ve missed if he weren’t really listening. He and Seungkwan both almost had heart attacks when they saw their two China-line members walk through the door.

“Myungho! Junhui!” Seungcheol called out shocked. “What are you two doing here? You both need to leave before Lady Hana comes back. He knew he was strongly projecting his fear again as everyone in the room seemed to tense up at the same time, even the two unconscious members.

“Seungcheol-hyung! We’re trying to help.” Jun ran over to the leader. He looked at the locks holding the older’s arms and legs to the table. He also was looking at his leg wound, which was beginning to look nasty again as Lady Hana had been ignoring his injury for results.

“I get that, but where are the others. It’ll be almost impossible to defeat the lady by yourselves.”

Myungho had ran over to Jeonghan at the sight of the blood coating his nose and lower face. He also seemed fazed at the machine. He kept looking between Seungkwan and Jeonghan seeming to observe the two machines.

“Our goal wasn’t to actually find you guys this time.” Jun spoke up. “Our goal was to figure out the layout of the building to better prepare an attack. However, we can’t just leave you guys here. You’re all hurt and weakened.”

Jun began to try and freeze the locks, but then stopped as he realized he would end up freezing any skin touching said locks. “How do you open these things.”

“Jun, Myungho, please, you’d be better off waiting until the others are with you.”

Myungho spoke up, “Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung lost a lot of blood during his nose bleed. That can’t be a good sign. Something worse could be wrong with him.”

They heard voices coming down the hall. Seungcheol’s fear picked up again, worse this time. Jun, who had been making direct contact with Seungcheol dropped to the ground. He also seemed to lose control of his power as ice began forming around his body.

“Jun-hyung!” Myungho cried. He kept looking between Jeonghan, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Seungcheol, and then down to Jun. He wanted to save all of them, but knew he couldn’t. The voices had stopped right outside the door. He had seconds to reach a decision as to what to do. He imagined sending everyone in the room back to the hotel room. Suddenly he had no more energy. He dropped to the ground exhausted. Several people were instantly on him questioning where the others were, and about the ice on the ground. He was confused by all the yells and by all the hands tightly gripping him. He was thrown onto a table and he felt something click around his wrists, now he was feeling so drained he couldn’t do any more. As he drifted into unconsciousness he caught a glimpse around the room and noticed the others were gone. He had sent all five of them back to the hotel without even making physical contact with them. This was going to be an interesting turn of events.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun has a new side effect, things might be getting worse for all of them

Soonyoung had been starting to get nervous. Jun and Myungho had been gone a little over an hour and they still hadn’t returned. He couldn’t help but think that something was going to go wrong. They had sent two of their members into a place full of people who were trying to kidnap them. Why hadn’t he protested more? He was on the verge of breaking down and trying to come up with a plan to rescue six members now instead of four when several figures appeared in the room.

All of the members stopped and stared at them. All five of them fell to the ground as soon as they had appeared. Relief washed over everyone as they saw the faces of the members that had been previously kidnapped. However, the relief was cut short as they realized Seungkwan and Jeonghan had some weird devices over their mouths, with blood covering Jeonghan’s. Hansol’s hands were in some sort of strange handcuffs. Seungcheol’s leg looked awful. The members also took notice that Jun was on the ground holding his head and ice was surrounding him and was starting to spread. Myungho was also nowhere to be found.

Soonyoung drew in a deep and worried breath as he observed the state of the five. What had happened? As relieved as he was to see the others, and as scared as he was about Myungho, he knew he had to help get Jun’s powers under control. 

“Guys you need to get out of here. Go to one of the other rooms and I’ll call you back when Jun has regained control of his powers. Chan, attend to Hansol. Mingyu and Wonwoo take care of Jeonghan. Jihoon and Seokmin you two take Seungkwan. Jisoo you have Seungcheol. I know that Myungho isn’t here and we’ll address that in a moment. Jun’s powers are obviously out of control though and I need to help him.” Everyone nodded at Soonyoung’s directions and started getting themselves out of the room. The dancer had really taken on the main leadership role through everything that was occurring and everyone was honestly thankful to have someone who wasn’t losing his head in the midst of all the stress.

Soonyoung turned to Jun. Ice had really made an advantage on the floor and was starting to get faster. The ice manipulator was also whimpering and holding his head. Soonyoung was confused at what was causing this. He approached carefully. He knew if anyone could approach his ice, it was probably him as he could use his weather powers to find a way to counterbalance the ice.

He slowly started approaching. “Junhui?” He noticed tears making their way down the other dancer’s cheeks. “Jun? What’s wrong baby? What made you become like this?”

The Chinese member only responded with soft whimpers. Soonyoung continued talking. At some point he was going to need to attempt to step on the ice which was now a patch that was a little over a meter wide and still growing, surrounding Jun. “Does this have anything to do with what happened to Myungho?” The ice accelerated at the name of Myungho. He knew it had a little bit to do with him, but not all the way. 

Soonyoung was now starting to step on the ice. He was trying to produce a sun-like heat to make sure the ice didn’t give him frostbite. It seemed to work as Soonyoung was able to carefully advance. However, he could really feel his heat being strongly rivaled by the ice. The dance leader made it to Jun’s side and lightly touched his side, pulling away quickly as the other jumped at the contact. Jun’s eyes shot open and they were glowing a bright blue that was just a few shades away from being white. The ice had picked up again now starting to climb up the walls. Soonyoung couldn’t help think about how Jun’s list of side effects kept growing the more he used his powers.

“Jun it’s okay. It’ll all be okay. We’ll get through all of this. Right now though you need to regain control of your powers. You can’t help anyone if you allow yourself to lose control.”

“Soonyoung-ie, I keep seeing images of me hurting someone, or me not being able to help any of you. I keep seeing images of people dying because of something I’ve done. I just have so many images and I’m just so… scared!” Jun held onto his head. “I don’t want to hurt anyone!”

Soonyoung seemed to partially understand what this was about. “Jun, you would never purposefully hurt us. We trust you a hundred percent. These powers… they don’t control you.” It hurt Soonyoung to see his friend hurting. Even though they were the same age Soonyoung really couldn’t help but see Jun like one of his dongsaengs. The Chinese member was always so full of energy, and always wanted to help brighten the member’s moods when they were feeling down. He had brought them so many laughs and smiles, that it hurt that he was having trouble. 

“But I couldn’t help Myungho. He’s now stuck with that awful lady and I can’t help defend him like I said that I would and now my powers are starting to lose control. I’m trying so hard to reign them in again. It’s so hard to control them though. Jun tearfully looked around the room. The ice was now on the ceiling. Soonyoung was also having a harder time keeping his heat up. Jun’s ice was going to overpower him soon if he couldn’t help the other. “You should just leave me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel his heart break as he heard the other utter those words. He touched the other’s shoulder, trying to ignore how almost painfully cold he was. “Jun, listen to me,” He waited for the other to look him in the eyes. “You are not a danger to anyone. You’ve been doing an amazing job at keeping your powers under control. Just because you’ve lost control now, doesn’t mean you are dangerous. What happened with Myungho wasn’t your fault either. It’s not like you made him send you and the others back. He was the one responsible for that.”

Tears were full on flowing down Jun’s cheeks. However, Soonyoung noticed that the ice wasn’t advancing anymore. It was actually starting to recede. He kept talking to Jun. “You are so brave to be going through all of this. You probably have it a little bit worse than all of us with side effects. Not only do you have to deal with having powers, you also have to worry about how your hair and skin color have changed to basically the whitest color imaginable.” Soonyoung didn’t dare mention the new blue eyes at this moment. “You also have to worry about how your emotions affect you and your control of your powers. You are so good at always keeping a positive energy about you. Don’t let this take that away from you. We need you. Myungho needs you.” Soonyoung was startled as Jun suddenly hugged him. He wasn’t as cold anymore and Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice that his heat wasn’t needed anymore. The ice had melted away and Jun felt to be back at a somewhat normal temperature, still on the cold side but there wasn’t much that could fix that.

The ice manipulator pulled away his now blue eyes were a sharp contrast from his old almost black eyes. He also had tears in them, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m so sorry Soonyoung-ie, my emotions were all over the place.” He suddenly got more serious. “Did my ice hurt you? Or any of the others?”

Soonyoung smiled back at the other. “No, all of us are fine. I was producing heat to combat your cold so I’m fine. I’m proud of you for getting your emotions back under control. However, I feel I should mention you have one more side effect.”

Jun looked worried at Soonyoung’s words.

“Your eyes are now blue, like, pale blue.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “Great one more thing that I’m going to have to cover. Why am I the only one that’s having to deal with this? If I get a new side effect every time I lose control of my powers it’s going to start getting even messier than just dealing with the rest of the chaos of having powers.”

Soonyoung felt bad for the other. “It’ll all work itself out, I promise. All of us are going to get through this, no matter what obstacles we’ll face.”

The dance leader’s words worked to calm the other down. Soonyoung continued, “Now, let’s go to the others, I know they’re all worried about you. I would call them back here but…” The two looked around the room and the now melted ice had left everything soaking wet. “I promise you we’ll figure out how to get Myungho back.”

Jun sheepishly nodded. “Okay.”

\------------------------------------

Myungo woke up to water being splashed on his face. With the shock that it created he ended up breathing some in and started coughing. 

“You fucking nusiances. Can’t I have one moment of peace with you!” Lady Hana fumed to the boy. “Just when I think I’m about to make a breakthrough you ruin my chances! BRING ME BACK MY LAB RATS!!!”

Myungho finished coughing and just silently glared at the woman. He had no intention to try and reason with her, or to bring back the others. He didn’t even know how he had sent them away without making contact with them. In a matter of days his powers had quickly advanced to something much more powerful than he had ever thought they were going to be.

Lady Hana was furious with the boy in front of her. “Fine! Don’t answer!” She suddenly seemed eerily calm. “It’s okay honey, I’ve figured out that your powers are results from a slight DNA change. Now, I know that’s not all it is because otherwise all of you wouldn’t be able to do these amazing things. DNA mutations can only be part of the key. Someone can’t just magically control emotions, or persuade people, or be able to teleport only by genetic mutations otherwise I’m sure many people would have developed powers before my serum.”

“Are you sure our powers can be explained scientifically?” Myungho quietly put out there. “What if there is no real explanation and you are just torturing us for nothing? We were just regular k-pop stars, we didn’t want to be apart of some stupid experiment. I also have a feeling you planned very little of this out. You could have killed us, and for what?”

The scientist walked briskly up to the boy and suddenly slapped him hard across the face. “This is worth more to me than some stupid idols. There IS an explanation, there’s got to be. I will find it even if it takes an eternity. I didn’t ask for some pretentious, bratty, singer to tell me how to live my life.” She turned her back to the other. “You know when I first started this on you guys I did genuinely care about keeping you thirteen alive and well, but suddenly, I’ve stopped caring. Why should I care about people who are constantly insulting me and getting in the way of my goal. I’m done being nice, and I’m going to do whatever it takes to get my answers.”

With that she stormed out of the room leaving Myungho with the guards she now had stationed in the room to ensure nothing happened. Myungho knew that this was about to get a lot worse for not just him, but for all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being made

Myungho was tired, so tired. He wanted out of this crazy place. He had tried multiple times to access his power, but it just wasn’t working. He assumed it was probably due to whatever drug Lady Hana had been pumping into him even before he woke up. The drug was probably what was making him beyond tired as well. With how tired he was, accessing his power suddenly felt more difficult than anything he had ever tried to do.

It didn’t help that Lady Hana also hadn’t fed him anything since he had been captured and that was at least a day ago going on the small sky light in the center of the lab. Myungho was starving and getting weaker and weaker.

He had fallen asleep several times. He was woken up twice by Lady Hana storming in and out, he was woken up once by guards changing, and he had woken up once more to his stomach growling. He had no fight in him at the current moment. The only thing he was remotely fighting for was to stay awake longer than a few moments.

He was starting to doze off again, but was startled awake by a door slamming open. It was so violent even a few of the guards jumped.

Myungho felt himself tense up even more than he already had been as he saw a huge figure walk, more like slightly limp, in the room. Park Hyungbin scowled at the boy making Myungho shrink in on himself. 

Myungo was quick to observe that Hyungbin had several injuries, he was quick to piece together that Seokmin had given him the injuries when he had shocked the guard. The guard looked like he had pretty severe burns on his left arm. He had his left hand wrapped up in bandages as it looked like that burn was worse than the others. Myungho couldn’t see the man’s leg because of his pants, but he assumed there were burns there as well with how he was limping. The man also had gruesome looking blisters on his arm. He also had a weird feather looking mark along his neck. Myungho recognized it as a mark people get after being struck by lightning.

The man growled. “Yeah, that’s right, take a good look at what your friend did to me! He injured me! I had to go to the hospital and they said I could’ve been killed by the level of electricity that idiot sent into me. He knocked my heart beat off so I had to get it shocked back into a proper beat. But I bet you don’t even care, do you?” The man limped over and towered over the table Myungho was strapped to. The dancer felt fear as the man studied the wires attached all over his body.

The man gave an evil looking smile. He limped over to the control panel. He was quick to press a button. Myungho felt pain like no other as electricity poured through his body.

The guard took out his cell phone and started recording the boy’s torture. He let the shock last for about thirty seconds before he turned it off.

Myungho was fading in and out of consciousness. He wanted to escape, one way or another. Even if that way was through death.

\------------------------------------

Jun and Soonyoung entered the room where the others were. The room had been Mingyu, Jihoon, and Wonwoo’s the night before. The second the two entered the room the others were hugging them, expressing their relief that they were okay. Seungcheol also apologized to Jun placing together the fact that his power had been part of what had thrown the younger’s emotions out of control.

Once everything had calmed down, and everyone was somewhat used to a now blue eyed Jun, they got down to business. Starting with the restraining devices on Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Hansol.

“How are we supposed to get these off?” Jisoo questioned.

They were all lost. Wonwoo suddenly spoke up. “On Jeonghan and Seungkwan’s devices there should be an emergency release. Even though they’re made for binding their mouths there’s an instruction manual that has it in case of emergency.” The omnilegent member walked over to Jeonghan and looked closely at the device. He closed his eyes for a moment as if concentrating. He suddenly opened his eyes and began twinsting a very small screw that otherwise would have been unnoticed. In a moment the device fell off of Jeonghan’s face and Wonwoo walked over to Seungkwan to do the same. Everyone was beyond thankful for Wonwoo’s ability at this point.

Mingyu was quick to check on Jeonghan and Jihoon and Seokmin made sure Seungkwan was okay. Neither of the two seemed to want to talk at this point. They just kept staring off into space. 

Wonwoo glanced at Hansol’s handcuffs. “I can’t find anything on the handcuffs. It must be their own invention or the creator didn’t write any instructions.”

“It’s run with electricity though.” Seokmin reasoned as he looked at the device from where he sat with Jeonghan. “It’s actually taking quite a bit for such a small device.” 

He got up and walked over to Hansol. He placed his hands gently on the cuffs as if he were scanning them. The older looked at Hansol. “This might shock you a little bit, I’m sorry.” He then motioned as if he were yanking something hard.

Hansol jumped as he did feel a shock, his jump scaring everyone except Seokmin. Suddenly the cuffs clicked and Hansol was able to pull them off. The youngest rapper threw them onto the ground quickly wanting the awful device away from him. Seokmin picked them up and everyone watched the yellowish mist go back into the cuffs. Once he was sure all his electricity was gone, Seokmin placed the cuffs on the nightstand. He was then promptly tackled as Hansol hugged him.

“Thank you hyung!”

Seokmin chuckled as he hugged the younger back.

Now that they were freed from the devices they then moved on to discuss other matters such as injuries.

“Mingyu?” Soonyoung questioned. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you but can you make sure all four of the ones kidnapped are okay?”

The healer nodded. “I wanted to from the second they appeared, but I want everyone to be on the same page in case I wear myself out.” He looked around and everyone was more than okay with it. Mingyu was going to first treat Seungcheol as he had the only visible wound, but the leader refused. 

“Mingyu, I want to ask you to look over Jeonghan first. I may have a visible wound, but I’m worried that Lady Hana’s torture damaged something inside Jeonghan. When we were there he was electrocuted until he passed out. He also had an awful nose bleed that he passed out from.”

Mingyu nodded grimacing at how bad Jeonghan’s internal injuries could be. He was terrified for a moment at what could be happening to Myungho.

As Mingyu worked, Soonyoung moved on to discuss what to do about Myungho. “Okay guys, we need to get Myungho back and we cannot afford to allow any more of us to be captured. I would say we have maybe one more day before the company begins to look for us, manager-nim can only distract them for so long.”

“Wait,” Seungcheol said, “you brought manager-nim into this? Why? Isn’t that dangerous for his sake?”

Soonyoung nodded guiltily but he justified his reasons. “I had to. I needed to ensure that we could keep the police off of our tails for as long as we could. We also needed a place to stay last night. We were pretty desperate. It was cold and the last thing we need is for someone to get seriously sick. We didn’t tell him much about what was going on, just enough to make sure he would help us out and not tell anyone.”

Seungcheol nodded. He knew that he hadn’t been here and he trusted that Soonyoung had done what he had believed to be best with everything that had gone on. He also saw how at the current moment a majority of the members were looking to the dancer for guidance which showed just how much had happened during the past few days he had been captured.

“On the bright side,” Chan brought up, “We now have five people who know at least the basic layout of the building. That should make it easier to get in and out a simply as possible.”

Everyone nodded, but Hansol pointed a big point out. “Except, Lady Hana knows that we’re going to come for Myungho. She’s probably enhanced security. We were having difficulties facing the guards she had… and we have powers!”

“That may be true,” Jihoon spoke up, “but they haven’t faced all thirteen of us at once with our powers at full strength. I mean sure we have a few members who don’t necessarily have fighting powers, but they can still help just by regularly fighting. If we plan this out just right, I’m sure we can get in and out of there. If we plan this even more perfectly, we can figure out a way to make Lady Hana look like an insane person and, in the end, get her arrested.”

Everyone liked the direction Jihoon was going with his planning. They would have to find a way to make sure Lady Hana didn’t out their powers, but they might be able to get the police involved after all. They just had to sit down and plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! So sorry about how long it's been. Life is really crazy as I've started college!!! However, I really do apologize for neglecting this story for so long. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is being carried out!

Hyungbin stood inside Lady Hana’s office scowling down at the lady. 

“This is YOUR fault! You couldn’t do one simple task!” She screamed at the head guard. 

“You don’t think I tried!” Hyungbin stuck his bandaged hand in her face. “The little bastards are stronger than they seem! Especially since SOMEONE had to give them powers!”

“Like I knew they would get these stupid powers! I thought if anything they would end up dead! And you know what? At this point I’m starting to wish it had killed them! I’ve never had such pain with stupid lab rats before!”

“Well maybe someone isn’t cut out for being a scientist after all-” The guard was cut off by a slap.

“Don’t you DARE say that! You don’t think I moved to Korea from Russia to get yelled at by some moronic guard just because some stupid idols aren’t as incompotent as we thought they were? I’ve spent my whole life to get this level of sponsorship from a lab. I have jumped hurdles to get to where I am today and I don’t need someone else trying to put me down!” She turned her back to Hyungbin trying to catch her breath.

Hyungbin let out a loud sigh. “I’m sorry that I upset you. It’s my fault for speaking without thinking.”

“Good!” Lady Hana huffed. “Now go back to your patroles before I fire you!”

As Hyungbin exited the room he let out a soft growl. As much as he believed in Lady Hana’s cause, and as much as he hated k-pop idols, this was all starting to become too much. 

He walked down the hallway towards the lab when the lights suddenly cut off. He then heard a loud sound in the distance and everything around him began to shake. He heard what sounded like something breaking. Something didn’t feel right. He needed to get to the lab and guard the rat. He also knew that’s where a majority of his men had been told to go if something were to happen.

It was slow going in the dark, but he eventually managed to make his way into the lab. The skylight that was in there providing light amidst the dark. Hyungbin knew that this wasn’t a natural power outage. The backup generators would have turned on by now, but it seemed even they had been cut.

When he entered the lab about ten guards were in the room. That meant about ten others had gone to check out what was causing this, even though he already had an idea of what this was. 

“Alright men! Be prepared for anything! Also at this point, don’t be scared to shoot anything and anyone who comes in this room!”

The men saluted and went into defense mode. However, everyone was a bit shocked when suddenly rain filled the room, and then the rain slowly turned into frozen rain pelting their skin and then it turned into hail. Everyone looked up to see that the glass in the sky light was gone. They went to shoot their guns but were even more shocked to see the ends thickly frozen over with ice or even some were bent at the ends.

The guards were shocked when at the next minute the door burst open at the same moment two people appeared from nowhere

\------------------------------------

The plan had been a little complicated, but they all knew they could pull it off.

The ones who had been kidnapped told the others about the skylight in the lab. So they decided to make two teams one to go in the front, the others to go through the sky light. However, they all knew it had to be perfect to work.

It started with Seokmin turning off all the lights, including the generators. Then Seungkwan got in through the front door by literally screaming and breaking the door, and the wall the door was in. Whatever guards were there were fended off by Seungkwan, Chan, Seokmin, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo.

The second group went up to the skylight. Jihoon made a sound proof bubble around them and the glass of the skylight. Hansol then broke and held the glass in place so it didn’t fall on the people. Hansol then slowly moved the glass out of the way. Then Jun slowly started freezing the ends of guns and Hansol came back and helped bend them as well. Then when the guns were sealed off. Soonyoung then made it start raining, then turned it into frozen rain, and then slowly hail. (All the while also making sure not a single raindrop or hail piece hit Myungho.) 

As soon as the group from the front entered the room, Wonwoo entered from a book that he saw open on the counter. (He had brought another book with him for this very purpose.) Before Wonwoo could go into the book someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Jun looking at him.

“Wonwoo, take me down there with you! I need to make sure Myungho is okay.”

Wonwoo had never tried taking someone with him into a book. However, he saw the desperation in the other 96-liners eyes. He nodded. “I’ll try.” He then focused and in a moment the two were through one book and in the lab.

Mingyu was also on the skylight team. The plan was to try and keep him safe since he was their healer. Although, Mingyu fought that he could do more than everyone thought since he seemed unable to be physically hurt. (Everyone was still being cautious.) 

The skylight group was then managing to help fight from above so to give them an advantage for having people above and in the actual fight.

While the guards started fighting as well as they could with the others without weapons. Hansol started trying to open Myungho’s hand restraints with his telekinesis. He slowly started moving everything little by little. And eventually Myungho was free from the restraints.

\------------------------------------

When everything started happening Myungho instantly knew what was happening. Even in his half conscious state he still knew his brothers were coming. With the lights cutting off and then it was followed by a loud screech and shaking. He knew it was Seokmin and Seungkwan. Never before had he felt such gratitude towards the two main singers.

He had seen the others when they first got to the skylight. He didn’t dare show any emotions though as not to give away the others. He then saw as they wrecked the guards guns and started making it rain. He was also very happy that Soonyoung tried to make sure nothing touched him.

He was even more grateful when he felt his handcuffs start to move, and he spotted Hansol concentrating on him. When the handcuffs were released though, he knew he wasn’t strong enough to hold himself up. He felt himself starting to fall, only to be caught in someone’s arms. He looked and saw Jun holding him, but the older was concentrating on fighting against two guards who had come to try and take Myungho back. He was also slightly shocked to see bright blue eyes in place of the others regular brown eyes.

The half-conscious Myungho couldn’t help but be amused as he watched his Hyung shoot warning ice shots at the men. Jun didn’t want to kill the men, but he needed to get the message out that he would hurt them if they came too close. Even in the midst of all the chaos around them, Myungho was happy and felt safe with the older.

The guards were quickly outmatched by the thirteen superhumans. In about fifteen minutes not a single guard had fight left in them. Or so everyone thought.

Just when they thought the fight was winding down, everyone heard a laugh. They looked to see Lady Hana standing beside a control panel. No one had even noticed the woman.

“It’s over you witch.” Seungcheol hissed out. “We’re through playing!”

Laughter continued to make its way from her lips. “The fact that you thought you could get through this so easily is hilarious!” She flipped a switch on the control panel and Myungho screamed out in pain.

“Seokmin!” Jun called out as held Myungho who seemed now in immense pain. “I thought you took away all electricity!”

“I did! This seems to be coming from something different though. I can’t get it to stop producing power!”

“This machine harvests power from body heat as opposed to regular electricity.” Lady Hana looked proud down at the machine. “While Myungho was unconscious I implanted a little chip inside the back of his neck. I have it synced up with this machine, so if I decide he’s acting up. I flip a switch and he’s in pain. I can also…” She messed with a dial and Myungho’s screaming got louder. “Decide how much pain I want him in.”

Myungho had never felt such pain before. It felt like his head was going to come right off his body. He just wanted it to stop.

“Please!” Jun called out frantically, “What can we do to make it stop! Please don’t hurt him anymore!” The older’s hold tightened around the boy.

The woman flipped the switch again and the pain stopped. Myungho went limp as the pain subsided. “I’m glad you all are open for talks. Now, here’s the deal. You have a few choices to avoid killing your friend.”

Everyone glared at the woman. She stopped and looked up. “First, get the others down here and then I’ll continue.”

\------------------------------------

Once everyone was down in the lab and was listening to what this lady had to say, she continued. “So you boys have put me through great pain these last few days.”

“We’ve put YOU through pain?” Jisoo scoffed.

That earned him a glare from the woman. “I’m willing to work with you, but you must be willing to work with me.”

“What do you want, besides trying to study us and kill us?” Soonyoung harshly asked.

“Well, you boys could stay here and allow me to study you, which I know would cause arguing. You could also allow me to travel with you for the next little bit on your tours and I could study you that way. However, the main thing here is you cooperate and allow me to perform tests on you, I need my data. Or you can take turns being here and I could study you that way as well?”

Myungho wanted to protest to the others. They could leave him there, but he didn’t want any of them to stay just because of him. However, he didn’t say anything. He picked up on something that the others were doing. He met Jun’s eyes and knew not to say anything.

Seungcheol gave a small scoff. “You know, the last option actually sounds good. You know, this way we could get a break from each other. Sometimes I do get tired being around twelve other people at once.”

“Hyung?” Seungkwan breathed out in fear, “What are you doing?”

“What? I sometimes need a break and if we take turns doing this then we could get away.”

“You know, he’s right,” Jihoon agreed with Seungcheol. “It is pretty hard being around that many people.”

“Hyung?” Mingyu looked in horror at the producer.

Lady Hana seemed pleased at the decision. “I’m happy to hear that I will be having guests. Choose about half to stay here and my guards will help them feel right at home.”

“First would have to be Seokmin.” Seungcheol smirked. “He’s always so loud. I’ll be happy to have him out of my hair. Mingyu is also so annoying always telling us to help clean up.”

“Also I could do without Chan’s annoying prideful behavior.” Soonyoung spat. “Also Jun now has too many problems with his powers.

Jihoon joined in. “Jisoo is always acting like he knows better than everyone.”

“Well fine!” Jisoo broke out in anger, “then Jihoon should also stay here! He’s always so cold to everyone!”

Myungho was so confused about the level of hatred that had suddenly flooded the room. Were these the same people who had just fought for each other? He also didn’t want any of them to stay, especially not Jun. As the guards came up and yanked Jun away Myungho tried to protest. “No! Hyungs! What are you doing???” He was still too weak to stand by himself and he fell to the ground without Jun’s support.

“Jun-hyung!” He also watched as the others who had been mentioned were dragged out of the room. “No! Please! Seungcheol-hyung? Why are you doing this?”

He wanted to fight as Soonyoung and Seungkwan came to help him up. He didn’t want to be in the arms of betrayers. He started crying. “No!”

“One more thing.” Lady Hana said coldly. “Myungho has to stay here for now. Right now he’s my bargaining chip.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Seungcheol stated without emotions.

“Well, now it is. Take it or leave it.”

“Fine.” The leader gave in without much fight. “He’s not much use to us anyway.”

Myungho felt his whole world collapsing around him as the people he considered family handed him back to the guards. “What was this fight even about if you purposefully left with less people than you came with? Why did you even come?” Myungho yelled back as he was dragged away.

\------------------------------------

Myungho was thrown into a cell. He looked around and saw his other members. He was instantly filled with anger. “How could you???” He screamed at Jihoon and Jisoo. “You willingly gave up some of us! You didn’t even try to fight!”

“Minghao-” Jun tried to start.

“No! None of you even fought! What was the plan when you came here?” Myungho started crying.

“Minghao, just listen for a moment.” Jun said in Mandarin. “This is apart of our plan. They are going to get us out, but we have to be patient.”

Myungho couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was their plan? How could they get out if even more were captured? “W...What?”

“Hyung,” Chan spoke up. “We’re going to get out. Just be calm. We had planned for something like this to happen.”

“My acting was great, wasn’t it?” Jisoo smiled at Myungho.

“We couldn’t tell you earlier as others would have heard us.” Jihoon stated as he sat on the ground leaning against Mingyu. “Also we thought you would end up going back with the others, we didn’t actually expect for Ms. Crazy to implant some chip in your neck. That’s so much more insane than what we were actually expecting.”

Jun looked towards Seokmin. “Speaking of which, Seokmin, is there anything you can do about that?”

Seokmin sighed, “I can try, but it’s not normal electricity so I can’t guarantee anything.” He seemed to concentrate on nothing in particular. The lights flickered for a moment, but then Seokmin sadly looked at the others. “Sorry, I can’t do a whole lot. I should be able to weaken the flow when it turns on, but I can’t fully depower it.

Jun nodded, “That’s okay. Thanks for trying.” He then wrapped his arms around Myungho and guided him to lean back against him. “The least we can do is get comfortable while we wait for the others to act.”

“So what is the plan?” Myungho inquired.

“The others can now effectively call the cops and we can act like she’s gone insane if she claims that we have powers.” Mingyu chuckled.

“But, how do you know it’s going to work? Especially with Jun’s bright white hair and blue eyes. Also, how the heck do you have blue eyes now?”

Jun just shrugged with a slight smirk. “We can claim she really did perform insane experiments on us and one thing she did to me caused me to lose almost all pigment in my eyes and hair and also slightly in my skin. Basically, it looks like one experiment bleached me from head to toe. Also in answer to your other question, apparently when I lose control of my powers I seem to gain new side effects.”

“You lost control again?” Myungho looked worriedly at Jun. 

“It’s fine. Soonyoung helped me through it. I just seem to get paler and paler everytime I lose control and go all Jack Frost.”

Myungho rolled his eyes as he settled back down against Jun. “Well, if it happens again, hopefully I’ll be there to help.”

\-------------------------------------

The others were outside the facility. They were hiding several miles away in a convenience store. They had called the cops and Seungcheol had called their manager who said that he would bring other people from their company to the location they had been given.

“Alright guys, we have to be cautious about this.” Soonyoung stated as they walked out of the store. 

They knew that they were not to tell anyone about their powers and they were to state that they had been on the run from Lady Hana for a while and that she had finally caught up with them and captured the others. They had disappeared for a few days because of Lady Hana and she had originally captured Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Hansol, but they had escaped and had found the others to bring them to the other seven who were kidnapped.

When the company and the cops had shown up, the boys were instantly questioned and they told them the story they had come up with. They also explained how the others had been taken. The company was quick to usher the boys into the cars they had brought along as the cops raced towards the lab.


End file.
